Caves
by HermioneG7
Summary: FINISHED! This is what i think a sequel of Holes would be like! :D CG is reopened, and a new camper comes to camp. Will she help them figure out if their digging for something else of Kate Barlow's again?
1. Part 1: a New Camper

Caves  
  
I DO NOT own Holes. This sequel to Holes is just a story that came into my mind. *  
  
Part one:  
  
As you all remember for the end of the first story, Camp Greenlake had been turned into a Girl's Camp. But that's not what really happened.  
  
No, some other crazy lady came trying to find something else of Kissing Kate's. But this time, it wasn't a treasure. Or maybe it was. None of us know what's inside her- hey! You can't know what she's looking for yet! You'll have to wait!  
  
So as I was saying, one side of Camp Greenlake was a girls camp, and the other side was where the crazy lady had her boys digging holes-  
  
Again.  
  
Why was she allowed to let them dig more holes? She had convinced them that she wasn't looking for anything else and that digging some more actually WOULD help the boy's character. How did she do this? I do not know.  
  
*  
  
"We've got a new one." said one of the workers for the camp, dropping a pile of folders onto The Warden's desk. She wasn't the old Warden of course, but the new owner of the boy's side of Camp Greenlake.  
  
"Really? What is his name?" asked the Warden.  
  
"It's a she." said the worker, a grin twisting onto his face.  
  
"Ah, a she, you say? Excellent. When will she be arriving?" asked The Warden.  
  
"In about 3 hours."  
  
"Just enough time." she said, laughing to herself as she took another breath of her cigarette.  
  
*  
  
"STOP TALKING!" The Warden barked. All the boys instantly went silent and sat up straight. It was about lunchtime, and they had just finished eating when she had called them over.  
  
"I have called you all over today, because we will be having a new camper here today. She'll probably arrive pretty soon." she said to them all.  
  
"So? We've have a lot of new members before." said Armpit.  
  
"Don't talk back to me!" she said sharply. "As I was saying, this camper is different. For one thing, it's a SHE."  
  
The boys instantly started talking.  
  
"A she? What's a GIRL doing coming over here?" asked Twitch.  
  
"I'm already taken, no problem for me." said X-Ray, laughing a little.  
  
"Quiet! I just wanted to get you all set up to greet this LADY in a proper way. Hit the showers. NOW!" she barked, and the boys quickly scrambled up and stumbled towards the showers.  
  
"A girl here? Man, that's wacked." a boy named Magnet asked on the way to the showers.  
  
"Why? I think it'll be fun." said Zig Zag mischievously.  
  
"Yeah, you just want to spy on her when she's in the shower." said Armpit, laughing.  
  
"I still think it's wacked! I mean, she'll probably ruin all our fun-"  
  
"HURRY UP!" shouted the Warden from her cabin door.  
  
*  
  
The bus rolled down the bumpy road that ran from the girl's Camp to the Boys Camp. A girl about 15 years old was on there, staring out the window. The landscape wasn't that dry anymore, and it rained every once in a while. But the sky was clear blue now. The girl sighed.  
  
This girl's name was Becky, and she had been at the Girl Scout Camp that summer, on the other side of Camp Greenlake. Somehow she had been accused of stealing a lot of money from the camp that had been for some important fund-raiser.  
  
"But I didn't do it!" she had said.  
  
"That's what they all say." said the camp counselor.  
  
The bus came to a stop and Becky could see the boys walking toward the bus, though not very clearly, for the windows were smudged and hard to see through.  
  
"Great." she muttered to herself, as she got up out of her seat and followed the guard out.  
  
She was relieved when her handcuffs came off, and she was rubbing her wrists when the Warden and the boys stopped in front of her.  
  
"Hello Becky Stell." said The Warden, much too sweetly.  
  
"Hello." she answered back. She was staring at the boys, and they were staring at her.  
  
"Boys," she said sharply, and all their heads quickly turned to her. "Say hello to our new camper.  
  
"Hello." they all mumbled. Becky just smiled, though not a very happy smile, and looked around the camp.  
  
"Welcome to Camp Greenlake. For the next 18 months you will be digging one hole each day, 5 feet wide, 5 feet deep. If you find anything interesting, show it to me, and you just might get the day off. You will be assigned to a tent, either A, B, C, D, E, F, or G. A water truck will come around 3 times a day to fill your canteen. The showers are only 1 minute long. Got it?" said the Warden, and some boys behind her were snickering as they heard about the showers. Becky glared at them, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Stop that laughing. D Tent! GET OVER HERE!" shouted the Warden, and Becky watched some boys step forward from near the back.  
  
"Magnet, Armpit, Twitch, ZigZag, Squid, X-Ray! Becky will be joining your tent. I'll be very pleased if you will show her where to go and where everything is....... NOW!"  
  
The boys jumped at the tone of her voice and gabbed Becky and pulled her out of the scene.  
  
"Ow! Why are you grabbing me let me go!" she said, pulling her arm away and rubbing it.  
  
"Just follow us." said X-Ray.  
  
She obeyed as they walked towards one of the tents.  
  
"This is our tent." said X-Ray, climbing in first. All of the boys pushed past her, and then let her in last. She sighed angrily, and climbed up the stairs.  
  
The tent was rather filthy, and the only bed left was in the far left corner, where the boy who was named Magnet's bed was next to.  
  
"Great, I have to sleep in a room full of smelly guys." she muttered.  
  
"What was that?" asked Armpit, turning toward her in an angry kind of way.  
  
"Oh, nothing." she said, and put her backpack down on her dirty and hard bed.  
  
"Here's your work clothes and you're relaxing clothes." said Squid, taking out a pair of clothes from a dresser nearby. Becky took them from him, then stared at all of the,  
  
"Where do I change?"  
  
"In here of course." said ZigZag, grinning.  
  
"Ew no of course not! That's disgusting! Really, where do I change?"  
  
"There's no where else but in here. Or you'll just have to go outside behind the tent." said Magnet, who was grinning as well.  
  
Becky glared at them hard before turning around and heading outside behind the tent to change.  
  
It was horrible. Of course no one could see her from behind the tent, but she still felt uncomfortable, and when she got her new clothes on she instantly started to feel warm from the heat. Before she had been wearing shorts and a tanktop, and now she was wearing those orange uniforms everyone was wearing.  
  
She took out two hair elastics and put her hair up in two side ponytails, and came back in the tent, scowling. "You better not have been spying on me." she said bitterly.  
  
"Even if we wanted to we wouldn't have been able too. No windows." said ZigZag.  
  
Becky threw her old clothes on her bed, and sat down, her back facing them, her chin in her hands. What had she done to deserve to live in a place like this for almost a whole year.  
  
Suddenly all the boys started to leave. "Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"We have to finish our holes!" said Twitch, turning to leave. Becky watched them go, then she stood in the doorway and watched what she would have to do for the next 18 months.  
  
She saw all the boys getting in line for water now. Magnet was trying to get second in line, but X-Ray pushed him back. "Stay in your own spot, Magnet." he said.  
  
After that they went to dig. Now they dug their holes very near the mountain. You know, the mountain with God's Thumb. They didn't know why, though. They just did. Becky sighed, then groaned, then started fanning herself, trying to keep cool.  
  
*  
  
The next morning Becky sat up as the alarm went off for them to all get up. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. The boys were already up. She got out her brush and started to brush her hair, and put on her glasses. She stood in front of the broken mirror, trying to get her hair less knotty.  
  
At breakfast, Becky sat next to Magnet, but was eating in silence.  
  
"Hey, the new girl's been very quiet today. She reminds me of someone. What do you think, Zigzag?" said Armpit.  
  
"Yeah, she does. A good friend of ours, actually." said ZigZag.  
  
"And who would that be?" Becky said, not sounding at all interested.  
  
"His name was Zero." said Zigzag, and that's when they all started to tell her about Stanley and Zero.  
  
"And you're all STILL digging? That's completely stupid!" she said, rolling her eyes when they were done.  
  
"Well, I don't think we're looking for anything anymore." said Magnet.  
  
"How do you know?" she asked.  
  
"Well, why would they let this new Warden make this camp if we were looking for something again?" he said, and all of the other boys nodded their heads in agreement, and Becky rolled her eyes.  
  
They were all out digging now, and Becky forced her shovel into the dirt. It was much harder than she thought it would be. And the boys were not making it any easier. Especially Magnet.  
  
When she was almost halfway deep, and about a half way wide, Magnet started to throw some of his dirt into her hole.  
  
"Hey! Stop it!" she said angrily, throwing some at him from her shovel.  
  
"Hey! I'm not doing anything!" he said, taking a heap of dirt out and throwing it at her. Armpit was laughing, watching them. Some of the others were grinning.  
  
Becky tried to ignore him, but she wasn't getting any farther as he threw his dirt into her hole. And it wouldn't help if she kept throwing it back at him. Instead she threw him a scorned look, and kept digging.  
  
After a while he started throwing dirt into her hole again. She sighed, annoyed, then stood up straight, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"Magnet, why are you throwing your dirt in my hole?" she asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"Because, your stupid hole is in my pile space!" he said.  
  
"No, you just like annoying me!" she said.  
  
"Maybe." he said, grinning at her. She stomped her foot.  
  
"Well stop it!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE!" Suddenly she picked up her shovel and poured all her dirt on top of his head, and pushed him a little. He stumbled backwards, then fell into his hole. All the guys started laughing, leaning on their shovels.  
  
"Hey!" Magnet's voice came from under the dirt, sounding angry.  
  
Becky was still standing near his hole, looking shocked at what she had just done. But she also looked a little proud. She had never done anything like that before.  
  
Magnet stood up, wiping the dirt off of him, when one of the cars with the workers for the camp came driving up.  
  
"What is going on here?" one asked, getting out of the car.  
  
"She pushed me!" said Magnet, and at the same time Becky said, "He kept throwing his dirt in my hole!"  
  
They both glared at eachother.  
  
"It was just something we always do to new campers!" said Magnet.  
  
"Well don't do it to a girl! Especially a girl like me!" she shouted back at him.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"That's it! Stop it! You too our digging two extra feet today!" said the guard, then got back in his car, leaving the two of them open mouthed.  
  
"Now look what you did! This is only my first day!" she said.  
  
"It's all your fault! Stupid girl!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, you're a stupid guy!" she said, grabbing her shovel. Magnet snorted, getting back to work as well.  
  
*  
  
Being with Magnet by herself was very different than being with him with everyone else around them. When they were the last diggers out, she felt tongue-tied and she couldn't think straight. Before she had be so angry with him and muttering to herself how mean he was, but after everyone started to leave, those thoughts started to leave her head. She suddenly felt nervous.  
  
There was no sound except the scraping of their shovels. When Becky was finally donw with her two extra feet, she was so tired she couldn't climb out. She also couldn't climb out because of the huge blisters she already had.  
  
Suddenly a hand reached down to her, and she looked up. It was Magnet.  
  
"Here, let me help you out." he said.  
  
She took his hand, feeling a bit awkward, and he helped her out of her hole.  
  
"Er......... thanks." she said.  
  
"No problem." he said, then turned to leave.  
  
*  
  
They both headed towards the showers. The shower stalls had been built taller now, though they didn't have a roof. Someone could easily just pull himself up onto the faucet, and look over the edge and watch you while you took your shower.  
  
Becky stepped into the shower and put her clothes over the top of the door. Magnet looked at them, with a mischievous look on his face. Then he grabbed them.  
  
"HEY!" Becky shrieked. She had seen him take them. "Why you little.."  
  
"Didn't you ever hear that my fingers are like little magnets?" he said, and she could hear him laughing.  
  
"That is it!" she said loudly, and she took his clothes.  
  
"Hey! You can't do that!" he said.  
  
"Oh yes I can! Now give me my clothes back!"  
  
"You'll have to come and get them." he said.  
  
She sighed, then took his shirt, and put it on, while muttering. "What a brat......." she said, then he put her foot on the faucet. She hoisted herself up over the edge, then closed her eyes.  
  
"Hand them over! Now!" he said, sticking her hand out.  
  
"Why do you have your eyes closed?" she heard him say from right in front of her.  
  
"Because you're-" she couldn't help but open her eyes, and she saw that he was also standing on the faucet, but he had a towel around his waist, and he was face to face with her. She stared at him for a second.  
  
"Er......can I have my clothes back please?" she said, awkwardly.  
  
"Well........"  
  
"Come on!" she said.  
  
"Alright. Here. Now give me mine."  
  
She took her clothes, lowered herself, and took off Magnet's shirt and threw it over the top at him.  
  
"There was no point in taking my clothes." she said angrily.  
  
Then, finally, she took her shower in peace.  
  
*  
  
At dinner, Becky sat silently, as everyone else talked and laughed.  
  
"So did you see her in the shower?" said ZigZag, winking.  
  
"Yeah." said Magnet, laughing. Becky glared at him, but stayed silent.  
  
"Yeah right." said Armpit.  
  
"Well, maybe not...... I stole her clothes though." he added in a whisper.  
  
They broke out in laughs, and Becky could feel herself turning red.  
  
"But seriously, that push she gave you, that was awesome." said ZigZag.  
  
"Will you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here?" she said savagely.  
  
"Hey, are you gonna finish that?" asked X-Ray, pointing to her dinner, ignoring what she had just said.  
  
Becky glared at him for a second, but then said, "No. You go on and have it. I'm going back to the tent." then she got up and left.  
  
"We got her really mad, man." said Magnet.  
  
"So?" said ZigZag.  
  
Magnet just shrugged, but he watched her leave. She was looking at her blisters as she left. They looked terribly bad, and she could hardly move her hands.  
  
*  
  
Becky had been the only one in the tent or a while, and when she came back from going to the bathroom, she instantly wished she hadn't come in. Magnet was the only one inside now.  
  
Nothing was said. Becky went and opened her bag, looking for something, and Magnet was also getting something out of his bag.  
  
"Here." he said, handing her something. She looked at it suspiciously, then took it. It was a bottle of something. It was really dirty so she had to wipe it to see what it was. It was some kind of lotion.  
  
"What's this for?" she asked.  
  
"You're blisters. We.......We let all the new kids use it for their blisters." he said quickly.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at the tone of his voice, but squirted some on her hands anyway. They stung for a second, but then they suddenly felt better.  
  
"Thanks." she said, and handed it back to him.  
  
"No problem." he said.  
  
They could hear the rest of the boys coming back, and Becky rushed back to her bed, and pulled out a book.  
  
They were laughing as the door opened, but Becky didn't know what they had been talking about.  
  
"Hey, Becky, you need a nickname. We've been trying to find one but we couldn't think of any good ones for a girl."  
  
Becky sat up on her elbows and gave them a look. "Like what kind of nickname?"  
  
"We donno. Like I said, we can't think of one for a girl." said Twitch.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're the first girl to come to this camp and all we've been nicknaming is guys." said ZigZag.  
  
"Well, how do you usually nickname them?" she asked.  
  
"Well, my nickname is Armpit because I smell bad, Magnet's is Magnet because he says his fingers are like little magnets, Twitch'' nickname is twitch because he twitches a lot, and so on." said Armpit.  
  
"Ah, I see." then she started to think on what her nickname should be.  
  
"What about Bookworm? I mean, she did have millions of books in her bag......." said X-Ray.  
  
"HEY! How did you know what was in my bag?"  
  
"The Warden makes us look through new campers bags for anything..... illegal." answered X-Ray.  
  
"But why would I bring in anything like that? I didn't even steal that money!" she protested.  
  
"She reminding me of someone again." said ZigZag. Becky rolled her eyes and lay back on her bed, annoyed again.  
  
part two soon! 


	2. Part 2: An Idea, A Vision, And A Secret

Part 2:  
  
"Hey, Bookworm!"  
  
"How's it going, Bookworm?"  
  
"Sit over here, Bookworm."  
  
It was breakfast, and everyone was using her new nickname.  
  
"Alright, alright." she said, tiredly. She hadn't been able to get much sleep last night.  
  
She rubbed her eyes as she sat down, then looked at her blistered hands.  
  
"Ouch that looks like they hurt.........." said ZigZag.  
  
"Yeah.........." said Bookworm, glancing at Magnet.  
  
The rest of breakfast she was silent, then they went out to get ready to dig.  
  
"No, no no no no no no no! YOU can NOT be digging near my today." Becky said when they got in their spots.  
  
"Hmmm........." said the worker. "You have a point. Jos'e you dig over there."  
  
"Aww........." said Magnet as he moved.  
  
*  
  
Becky sighed, and started digging. IT was worse than yesterday, because of her blisters, and because she was sore and because she got no sleep last night. "Also," a voice in her head said secretly, "Magnet isn't here........" Isn't that supposed to be a good thing? She thought.  
  
She snapped out of it, and started to give again. By the time the water truck came, she hadn't gotten very far.  
  
"You better get working!" said the worker when she gave him water.  
  
"I know." she said lazily.  
  
*  
  
One by one they all left, but Becky was still working. She couldn't get her mind on it. It was always else where. Usually she can do these kind of things while daydreaming at the same time and her body would just do the work and get it over with pretty fast. Not today, I guess.  
  
Finally she was done, but she almost fainted. She tried to get up but she tripped, then she tried to climb out, but she couldn't lift herself up. Finally she just sat down in her hole, about to cry.  
  
It was dark now, and she still couldn't get out. She tried to rest, then try again, but she still couldn't.  
  
"This is pathetic." she said to herself.  
  
She made little holes in the side, but that didn't work either.  
  
"Why did we have to dig? Why why why why why? And why do we have to dig so close to this mountain?"  
  
It took a while for her to realize it, actually. But slowly her mind turned to the story the others had told here. About Caveman and Zero. How they found out that they had been digging for buried treasure...........  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she suddenly gasped, standing up. "Maybe there's something in the mountain!" she whirled around to face the camp, and with new strength she pulled herself out.  
  
*  
  
"Hey, Bookworm's finished!" said Twitch, seeing Becky running in for dinner. The others laughed.  
  
"She was even slower than Caveman!" said Squid.  
  
"Guys-" she said, stumbling into her seat.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Magnet.  
  
"Nevermind about that! I..........I think we're digging for something again." she whispered.  
  
"Really? Did you find something?" asked Magnet a little too loudly.  
  
"SHHHH! No I didn't, but I think there might be something in the mountain."  
  
There was a pause, then they all laughed.  
  
"Something........in..........the.....mountain? HAHAHAHAHA!" they were all saying.  
  
"What?" she asked, feeling herself turn red.  
  
"That's stupid, no offense." said ZigZag, still laughing.  
  
"And why is it?" she demanded.  
  
"Because! The only thing Kissing Kate buried was her treasure, and now it's found. So there's nothing else." said X-Ray.  
  
"How do you know?" she said.  
  
"Because that's the legend of Kate Barlow." he answered. Becky just shook her head and ate in silence, then got up and left.  
  
"She may be right, you know." said Magnet.  
  
"Yeah right! We're probably just digging to build character.............. but for real this time." said ZigZag.  
  
*  
  
Becky lay down on her bed, frustrated again. She had a feeling........ whenever she looked at that mountain, it seemed to tell her something............. but what?  
  
"I know Kissing Kate is hiding something else. And The Warden is trying to find it." she said aloud.  
  
*  
  
"We've got the files!" said two workers, coming into the Warden's cabin excitedly.  
  
"Did you? Oh how wonderful! Let me see.......... Now I swear if we got the wrong girl, one of you is gonna die." she said, grabbing the files. She heard the workers gulp.  
  
She started pulling out papers and looking threw them with excitement.  
  
"Ah ha!" she said, and put all the other paper down.  
  
"Family tree. Kate Barlow. Right there. she's a great great aunt of hers. Excellent. She must know where the hideout is............" she said, taking out a cigarette.  
  
"But, er........" spoke up one of the workers.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"She does know....." he said slowly.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Becky doesn't know she's related to Kissing Kate Barlow."  
  
*  
  
When the boys came back from dinner, she didn't speak to them at all. she left their questions unanswered and more questions arising.  
  
"What's eating her?" asked Armpit.  
  
"Nothing, she's on top of the food chain!" said Twitch, and he started laughing. Everyone stared at him, including Becky.  
  
"What? It's a joke!" he said.  
  
"You saw that from the Lion King, didn't you." Becky said.  
  
"Maybe......." said Twitch, and he was twitching again.  
  
Becky laid back again, thinking about the mountain. She thought about how it looked like a thumb, and how in their story Caveman and Zero climbed up there.  
  
"Maybe there's a gold mine inside it..........." she whispered to herself.  
  
She wasn't aware that Magnet was watching her.  
  
*  
  
The next day she ignored everyone as they teased her about thinking there was something in the mountain. She just dug silently, sometimes singing to herself. Then she started hearing another voice..........  
  
"I can fix that." said the voice.  
  
Her head snapped up, and there she saw a black man, with a donkey pulling a cart full of onions. She stared right at her, then he disappeared.  
  
Becky dropped her shovel, and started to breathe very fast. Who was that? What that a ghost? Had the others seen him? She turned toward them, and they were still digging so she guessed they hadn't. Finally, she continued digging, but she was looking for the "ghost" again.  
  
At lunch, dinner, and after dinner she was much quieter than usual.  
  
"Hey, Bookworm! What's up with you you haven't said a word all day." said Magnet sitting on the end of her bed.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing........... I'm just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Things............"  
  
"What things?"  
  
"I said it was nothing now get off my bed before I kick you off."  
  
"Fine. Jeez I was just asking, man."  
  
"And don't call me a man!" she added.  
  
*  
  
The Warden paced back and forth, wondering what to do.  
  
"The girl you got me doesn't even know she's Kate Barlow's great great niece? Someone's going to pay for this." she said angerly. The workers took a step back.  
  
"Are you sure about it?" she asked.  
  
"Absolutely. No one in her family ever told her." said the first worker.  
  
The Warden suddenly took out a gun and pointed it at them. They gasped and tried to back away.  
  
"Bring me Becky, and no one will get hurt."  
  
They nodded, and hurried away. She put her gun away. "Scaredy Cats." she said.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Becky was eating breakfast and actually talking quite a lot. They had finally asked her what she had done to get sent there and then after she told them that she plunged into a story of her life before she came here.  
  
"I'm almost 15 and I still didn't have a boyfriend and I still don't have one, by the way- hey! What's going on here?" she said, as she got interrupted by the workers, who were pulling her out of her seats.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" said Magnet.  
  
"Yeah? Where'you taking her?" said Armpit.  
  
"The Warden wishes to see her." said a worker.  
  
D-Tent looked at one another, then all quickly sat down and started eating again like nothing happened.  
  
"Some friends they are." she muttered.  
  
*  
  
[please Review again! I want to know how part 2 went........ thanks! 


	3. Part 3: An Unknown Warning

Part 3: An Unknown Warning  
  
Becky was silent as they took her to the Warden's cabin. She was scared stiff. She had seen how mean she was before. And she knew she had a gun.  
  
Why would the Warden want her? Was it because of the money, which he HADN'T taken? She didn't know, but a sickly feeling came into her stomach as she neared the cabin.  
  
"Get in there." they said, throwing her in. She stumbled and fell, getting bruises and scrapes on her knees and arms.  
  
"Ouch!" she complained, then he looked up, seeing the Warden staring down at her.  
  
*  
  
"We got to help her, man." said Magnet.  
  
"Why? If we do, the Warden will shoot us." said ZigZag.  
  
"Besides, I don't think it's anything THAT bad." said Armpit.  
  
"But what if it is?" he kept arguing.  
  
"Why do you even care Magnet?" asked Twitch.  
  
"I know why," said ZigZag mysteriously. "Magnet fancies her, don't you?"  
  
"Oohoooo!" all the boys suddenly shouted, looking at Magnet, grinning and laughing.  
  
"What!?! No! No I don't! Why would I?" he said quickly.  
  
"I think you do." said Armpit.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Can't ignore the truth!" said Squid.  
  
"I DON'T like her alright!"  
  
"Your right. You LOVE her." said Armpit.  
  
"Will you just be quiet!?!"  
  
*  
  
"Hello Becky." said the Warden, in the same voice as she had used when they had first met. Becky gulped. "Hello." she said slowly.  
  
"Sit down." she said, pulling out a chair.  
  
Becky hesitated, then slowly went towards the seat. When she finally sat down the Warden quickly pulled out her gun. Becky gasped.  
  
"Alright, Becky, just tell me the truth and you won't get hurt." she said.  
  
*  
  
The boys went out to dig, and Becky still wasn't back.  
  
"You know Magnet, you might be right........." said X-Ray. "The Warden hasn't kept anyone in that long."  
  
"Maybe they're just talking about that money that she "didn't" steal." said Armpit.  
  
"Should we go check?" asked Squid.  
  
"No! The guards or whatever they are will see us sneaking around and then take us to the Warden!" said Magnet.  
  
"Isn't that what we WANT to do?" asked X-Ray.  
  
Magnet stopped digging, looking lost in thought.  
  
*  
  
Becky shrunk into her chair. "Wha-What do you mean?"  
  
"WAIT UNTIL I ASK THE QUESTIONS!" The Warden bellowed, pointing her gun up and shooting at the ceiling. The bang echoed.  
  
*  
  
"What was that?" asked Armpit.  
  
"Uh oh." said Squid.  
  
"What should we do now?" asked Magnet.  
  
"Why don't we try to go sneak into the Warden's cabin?" suggested X-Ray.  
  
"But what if we get caught?" asked Twitch.  
  
"Who cares." said X-Ray.  
  
"But I don't wanna get caught by the Warden!" said Armpit, shivering at the thought.  
  
"Then we won't get caught.......... watch this........" X-Ray dropped his shovel, and walked over to one of the workers.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Guard Guy, I got to.....uh..........you know......... go........" he said, acting like he had to go.  
  
"Alright alright." said the Guard, but unluckily they had to fallow you.  
  
"What's he doing?" said Armpit.  
  
"Don't you see? He's distracting the guard!" said Twitch.  
  
"Egh, I don't want no guard watching me when I have to go!" said Magnet, and they dropped their shovels quietly, and snuck away.  
  
*  
  
"What do you know about your family tree?" asked the Warden.  
  
"What?" said Becky, confused.  
  
"What do you know about your family tree?" she said impatiently.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Don't give me that!" said the Warden, pointing the gun closer at her.  
  
"I really don't know!" she said loudly.  
  
The Warden put down the gun, and picked up a picture from her desk. "Come over here." she said sweetly. Becky hesitated, then got up.  
  
She took her to in front of a mirror. "Look at yourself, then look at this picture." ordered the Warden.  
  
Becky did what she was told, not knowing what the big deal was. Then she gasped. The woman in the picture had an incredible resemblance to Becky herself. Up at the top was printed: KISSING KATE BARLOW. She gasped again.  
  
"I..........I.........She........" she stammered.  
  
"Yes, yes Becky. You two are related."  
  
"Then why were you asking me if you already knew?"  
  
"I wanted to see if those stupid guards were right. Which they were," she sighed. "You may go now."  
  
"Alright........" Becky said nervously, and quickly ran out of the cabin, then colliding with someone as she came out of the door.  
  
"Ow! I'm so sorry- guys? What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"What are YOU doing here? I thought she shot you." said Squid.  
  
"She almost did."  
  
"Well, we came to see what happened and why she kept you for so long. X- Ray's distracting the guard.......... which means we should probably get back.........." said Magnet.  
  
*  
  
"I thought you didn't want to help me." said Becky to Magnet. they were walking behind everyone else.  
  
"Of course we did............"  
  
"Then why did you just leave me when the workers took me in at breakfast?"  
  
Magnet shrugged.  
  
"Just forget it, anyway, I have to tell you something! But you'll have to wait until later.........." she whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just trust me on this alright?"  
  
"Fine." Magnet said glumly, and they all rushed back to their holes. 


	4. The Secret Passed On And a Very Frightfu...

Part 4: The Secret Passed On and A Frightful Game  
  
Magnet was waiting for Becky after dinner outside. He was about to leave when they bumped into eachother.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." she said awkwardly.  
  
"No it was my fault." he said, just as awkwardly.  
  
She couldn't think of anything else to say about it, so she just smiled a little. Then she remembered what she had wanted to tell him.  
  
"MAGNET! I got to tell you something! I don't know if I want to tell the others yet though." she said quickly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know.........For some reason I........... don't want to......."  
  
Magnet gave her a look. "Alrighty then........ So what's the news?"  
  
"Do.......... Do you know what Kissing Kate looks like?" she asked.  
  
"A little."  
  
"Does.......... Do you think she looks like me?"  
  
Magnet stared at her for a second. "Yeah. I thought it was just a coincidence though."  
  
Becky rolled her eyes. "It's because I'm related to her you idiot!"  
  
"Oh! I didn't even think of that!"  
  
"You're such a moron!" she said, but she was very surprised. She only said that to her old sister.  
  
"Hey! Anyway, is that all you wanted to tell me?" he said, a little angry.  
  
"I guess. That's what the Warden was asking me when she took me in. Thought she already knew. She said something about seeing if the guards were right. I didn't get what she meant though."  
  
"Well, me either. They must have said something about you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a silence for a minute.  
  
"We might as well go back............ Oh by the way! The guys wanted me to tell you we're playing spin the bottle tonight." he said, turning around.  
  
"WHAT!?!? But I'm the only girl!"  
  
"Yeah, we know."  
  
"So you're saying I'm gonna have to kiss everyone?"  
  
"No! Only the people who the bottle points to. You get to spin the bottle five times, which means you get to kiss five guys."  
  
"No no no no no no! You decided this without asking me? How fair is that?"  
  
"Come on we never got to play! I bet you any day now another girl will be sent here and the both of you will only have to kiss three."  
  
"I DON'T CARE. I'm NOT playing!" she shouted over at him as they neared the tent.  
  
*  
  
"Ok, everyone knows the rules right? Becky spins the bottle and then the guy it lands on and Becky will go to the tent next door, got it?" said Squid.  
  
Yep!" said the rest of them.  
  
Becky rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok, who here hasn't kissed before?" Squid seemed to be the speaker of this game.  
  
Twitch rose his hand, Magnet rose his hand, and then Squid rose his hand. 'No I'm just kidding." he said, then he took it down. Becky rose her hand as well.  
  
"No way? Our spinner hasn't even kissed before! This is going to be a sweet game." said Squid.  
  
"It'll only be sweet if it doesn't land on you," she said savagely. She didn't know why she was here anyways. But if anyone came near her in that other tent, she'd slap them. "Let's just get it over with."  
  
They were all sitting in the middle of the floor in their cabin, and the bottle was in the middle. Becky scooted into the circle, then she spun the bottle.  
  
Almost at once she began to become nervous. She felt sick as well. Maybe I can get out of this game if I say I'm sick. I mean, it's partly true! She thought. Nah, they'd think I'm lying............  
  
It seemed like forever until the bottle finally stopped. It stopped at Squid. Becky swore she saw Magnet glance at her, a little unhappily.  
  
"WHO HOO! Oh yeah first one!" said Squid standing up and acting like he won an award or something. Becky rolled her eyes.  
  
*  
  
Becky sat down on the cleanest bed she could find in the other cabin. "Don't come near me." she said to Squid.  
  
"You're just chicken." he said.  
  
'No I'm not! I just don't want to kiss you."  
  
"You want to kiss Magnet don't you." he said, grinning.  
  
Her head snapped towards him. "Shut up."  
  
"That's what he said."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nevermind. He'd kill me if I told you." she could tell he was grinning, though his back was too her now.  
  
She stood up. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing. Now if you want to kiss Magnet I can pull a few strings."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just tell me. Do you want to kiss Magnet or not?"  
  
"I............I don't know!"  
  
"Come on we all know you like eachother anyway."  
  
"How do you know I like him? I've been here only a few days! I mean, maybe I'm CONCITERING it........."  
  
"Fine, if you don't want to........" Squid came closer to her. "I'll just kiss you then."  
  
"Fine fine fine."  
  
"Alright, it's settled then. Just one question." he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't you want to kiss me?"  
  
*  
  
"How long is it supposed to take?" asked Magnet impatiently.  
  
"You just want it to be your turn." said X-Ray.  
  
"Just mind your own business!" snapped Magnet.  
  
This is what they were saying as Squid and Becky walked back in.  
  
"Look whose back." said Twitch. "What took so long?"  
  
"Well, you know..........." said Squid.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah just sit down. 1 down 4 to go!" said X-Ray. Becky made a face, then spun the bottle, glancing at Squid every once in a while. She saw him reach behind him for something. Then the bottle stopped, pointing at Magnet. She looked amazed over at Squid. He just shrugged, grinning a bit. Magnet looked suspicious.  
  
"Go!" said ZigZag, shooing them away like they were small children.  
  
*  
  
When they were in the next tent, Becky had a knot in her throat. She kept swallowing. Magnet cleared his throat.  
  
"Er........."  
  
Becky looked at her feet. "So............."  
  
"So how was it with Squid?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said, laughing a bit.  
  
"Why not? Then what were you doing in there for so long?"  
  
"Talking....... and to answer your first question, it was because I............ I wanted to kiss someone else................"  
  
"And who was that?"  
  
They were standing face to face of eachother, unlike before with Squid.  
  
"Ummm.........." she said, starting to get really nervous.............  
  
[by the way, whatever age I put that Becky was before, she's really 15 almost 16...] 


	5. Part 5: Getting Closer

Part 5: Getting Closer  
  
Becky swallowed, then she said, "You know, I've only been here a few days and now it feels like I've been here forever. It feels weird........."  
  
"Yeah I know." agreed Magnet.  
  
She looked across at Magnet, sitting down on the bed. "You guys have been wanting to play spin the bottle with some girls for a long time, haven't you?"  
  
"What?" Magnet said, surprised at the change of the subject.  
  
"It's just that Squid said he's been wishing girls came to this camp for a LONG time."  
  
"He did? I thought ZigZag was the one who wanted girls to come here for a long time."  
  
"He is........ by the way you guys BETTER not be spying on me in the shower!"  
  
Magnet shrugged. "Only way we could is to be able to look through the Warden's cameras."  
  
Becky gave him a look. "Come on I'm not stupid. There's no roof up there and you guys are pretty tall."  
  
"Well, so are you."  
  
"What, are you accusing me of spying on YOU guys? Ew that's disgusting."  
  
"Well, how are we supposed to know? Maybe you're lying." he said, giving her a hmmm? kind of look.  
  
She snorted. "Yeah right."  
  
Magnet just shook his head, grinning a bit. "Now are we gonna play spin the bottle or what?" he asked.  
  
"Hold it! Hold it! I've only been here a few days and I don't want to kiss anyone I don't know."  
  
"But I thought you just said that it feels like you've been here for a long time!"  
  
"Yeah, because I'm playing spin the bottle already! Now, tell me about yourself."  
  
Magnet gave her a "come on!" kind of look. "I'm at camp Greenlake what do you think?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm at camp Greenlake and I can tell you plenty of stuff about myself."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, like that I'm very athletic, I get straight A's at school (which unfortunately I can't go to for another 18 months!), I love to read (duh!), I LOVE watching movies (I wish the TV would work? Who broke it anyway?), the only way you can really get in touch with my feelings is through the music I listen to, I like to write, I like to hang with my friends (who are back at that girl scout camp or at their house) I like to go bowling with my parents, I like to play soccer, I'm very shy at school but actually I can talk endlessly for a very long time if you start the conversation in the right way, I love to swim and everything about the water, and-"  
  
"Hold up! That's enough talking for now. Jeez! What else could you possibly like?"  
  
"Well, I was going to say another list but I can say it in just one word. Fantasy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fantasy. You know, dragons, magic, stuff like that. I'm totally into that stuff."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Why? WHY? Because! It's cool. Now what about you?"  
  
"Well, I like animals and stuff. I got sent here for taking a dog. But it was for a good reason!"  
  
"I imagine it would be! I like animals too! Oh my gosh, I love tigers, I wish they had tigers here I've never seen one really up close.........."  
  
"Really? I've seen one."  
  
"-That's NOT at the zoo.........."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Suddenly they both started laughing. "So it seems you know a lot about yourself." he said.  
  
"Yeah, that's why my bag is so full. I just wish we'd all be able to go to the movies..........."  
  
"I haven't been to the movies in a LONG time."  
  
"I was just there before I went to that Girl Scout camp."  
  
"What did you see?" he asked, looking at his watch.  
  
"Pirates of the Carribean. Oh did I mention I'm interested in pirates too?"  
  
"No. Anything ELSE?"  
  
She was about to say something, then she shut her mouth. Then she opened it. "Enough about me. What about you? What do you like? Besides fighting with me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Squid "accidentally" told me that you like fighting with me." suddenly she started to blush.  
  
"He did? I'm gonna kill him- I mean.......... er......... maybe.........."  
  
She suddenly looked away.  
  
"What else did he say?"  
  
"Oh, just some things.........."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, he was just telling me about camp and D tent and stuff like that............. He mentioned you a lot............"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He says we were born to be together." she was blushing even more now. Magnet didn't say anything.  
  
"Really..........." he said after a while.  
  
"Yeah...................................You know, a guy has never liked me at my school. Never."  
  
"Really? Why not?"  
  
"I don't know. Like I said I'm very shy all the time plus they're all blockheads."  
  
"Oh........."  
  
They both sat there on the bed, silent for a while. Then a thought popped into her head. "How much longer are you here at Camp Greenlake?"  
  
"What? Oh, 5 months. Why?"  
  
"Because, I really do think something is in that cave. I was listening to you're Caveman and Zero story, about the treasure, and I think Kate Barlow had something else................ like a goldmine or something, in the mountain."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? So you guys should help me. Squid said he'd consider it if I had evidence. All we have to do is dig some caves in there, then if there's nothing in there, we'll just come back up."  
  
"Yeah, but then that would just be a waste of time."  
  
"But still! We could find adventure! Something I've wanted my whole life! Don't you want adventure?"  
  
"I guess........... but digging is just work........."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't want to have an adventure that involves work!"  
  
She sighed. "I guess I'll just have to do it by myself............" Magnet sighed as well.  
  
"How would we do it anyway?"  
  
"That's why we need a plan!"  
  
Magnet sat and thought for a moment. "So you want ALL of us to help?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Alright. I'LL help at least.......... I guess.........."  
  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" she said, and he nearly fell off the bed as she hugged him.  
  
"alright alright we're not supposed to be hugging this is spin the bottle remember?"  
  
"Oh.... right..... sorry........ guess we should get on with it then..........."  
  
"Yeah.............."  
  
She swallowed again.  
  
They angled toward eachother, still sitting on the bed.  
  
'I saw this on Lizzie McGuire once.........." she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind. Let's just get it over with.........."  
  
She gulped again, and she started it lean forward..........  
  
[Author's Note: Ok, you see, sometimes when I write, I get these moods, it's kinda weird, but sometimes I get this romantic writing mood when all I want to write about is romance (just kissing) but right now I don't really have that, so I might not put a lot of detail in this scene.............. lol!]  
  
They were really close now, so close, but Becky felt like she was going to be sick................  
  
*  
  
The boys were playing cards at the table in their tent. Armpit had a funny Poker Player's kind of hat on, but everyone else looked pretty normal. The bottle was put away.  
  
"What if Becky gets mad at our 'plan'?" asked Armpit.  
  
"She won't." answered ZigZag.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause we won't tell her!" he answered, looking over at him with 'duh' written all over his face in his expression.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh........" said Armpit, nodding. "What if she gets suspicious?"  
  
"We'll just ignore it alright? They should be done by now want to go check?" said Squid.  
  
"You want us to CHECK in on them? How would you feel if we did that to YOU when you two were in there?" said ZigZag.  
  
"Come on it's late if they get caught in there they'll be sent to the Warden faster than her gun shot. We'll just have to pull them out of there." he said.  
  
*  
  
When they neared the cabin, they peeked inside.  
  
"Whoa they're pretty busy." said Squid.  
  
"What? What's going on?" asked Twitch, who was way in the back.  
  
"They're just kissing alright? Oh great they heard you Twitch. Well, actually that's a good thing. Hey you two get outta there you're time is out!" he said loudly.  
  
*  
  
"What happened to the game?" asked Becky.  
  
"We put it away. You two were in there to long. Now get ready for bed." said X-Ray.  
  
Becky looked confused, ut when she saw them all winking at eachother, she thought she got the point. "Alright."  
  
When they were all finally all in their beds and the light was off, Becky said up to the ceiling, "That bottle was rigged, wasn't it."  
  
No one answered, but she knew she wasn't the only one awake. 


	6. Part 6: A Shocking Madness

Part 6: A Shocking Madness  
  
The next morning Becky took out her CD player and hid it in her pocket, hoping she'd be able to listen to it while she dug. She was in a very good mood that morning, but she didn't really know why...... It might have been the spin the bottle last night.....  
  
"So, who's up for another game?" asked Squid at breakfast.  
  
"No thanks," Becky said, sitting down, giving them all looks. "I've had enough of rigged bottle for a while." she smirked. Still no one answered her when she mentioned the rigged spinning bottle.  
  
She took out one of her hair elastics, put her hair in a high ponytail, then she picked up her fork, sick of the silence. Eventually she decided to bring up the subject of digging in the mountain.  
  
"Did Magnet happen to tell you anything about my 'plan'?" she asked.  
  
"Sort of..... I think it's whack." said Armpit. Becky rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine. If YOU don't want to be a hero like Caveman and Zero, fine." and with that, she shoved her fork down on her plate, but only caused some of her breakfast to fly off the table. "Oops."  
  
"Look, how do you know there's something in there?" asked X-Ray.  
  
Becky stopped, and stared at him, giving him a "HELLO!" kind of look. "Well, think about it. Kissing Kate Barlow was really Miss Kathrine that used to live here a hundred years ago, who fell in love with a man named Sam. But the sheriff liked Kathrine and he burned down the school Sam helped fix up for revenge, then they shot Sam and the donkey, right? Well, Sam's onion farm is on this mountain, and after Sam died, maybe Kathrine put something in the mountain or something like that."  
  
They all stared at her.  
  
'How did you know that?" asked Magnet.  
  
"I actually don't know......" she answered, wondering where she had gotten that from. "Well, I AM related to her so maybe I know these things.. as a matter of fact...." she suddenly stopped. Her thoughts went back to the moment she had a while ago when she thought she saw a ghost... That moment when she saw that man carrying onions in his cart, with his donkey.....  
  
"SAM!" she suddenly shouted.  
  
"What?" said Squid, lifting his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Oh... nothing. it's nothing...." she said nervously.  
  
*  
  
Becky hooked her CD player to her pants, and put in her headphones. She adjusted them under her hat so the guards wouldn't see them. She hoped it wasn't too loud.  
  
A while later she started singing to herself without even realizing it...  
  
"And I wake up, put on my make-up,  
  
Pick up the phone, nobody's home,  
  
I need to break out, get me some takeout,  
  
Stand inside a crowd, I want to scream aloud, That Ill be ok...."  
  
While Becky was listening to her music, Magnet tried to persuade the other guys.  
  
"Come on! What she said at breakfast convinced me." he said.  
  
"Man, who is she related to Kate Barlow anyway?" said Amrpit, leaning on his shovel.  
  
"Didn't she tell you?" said Magnet.  
  
"She might have, but I have a bad memory." said Armpit. Magnet shook his head and told Armpit about what the Warden was really talking about to her when she was sent in.  
  
"Anything ring a bell?" asked Magnet.  
  
"Nope...Wait a minute. How do YOU know about it, if WE don't know about it?" asked Armpit.  
  
"Well... she told me.." he said. The boys of D-tent put down all their shovels, and walked over to Magnet's hole. Becky still didn't notice anything was going on.  
  
"Why didn't she tell us?" asked Squid.  
  
"I don't know. I thought she would." said Magnet, shrugging.  
  
"Then why didn't YOU tell us?" asked X-Ray, pushing him a bit.  
  
"Maybe she told him not to." said Twitch.  
  
"No.. I don't think so..." said X-Ray.  
  
"Why not? I mean, if she didn't tell us, and he didn't tell us, then she probably didn't want anyone else to know.."  
  
"Look, she told me to wait for her somewhere after we walked back from trying to 'rescue' her and then she told me about it. Then she called me and idiot and a moron." said Magnet.  
  
"HEY! What are you doing outside your holes? The only reason you should be around his hole is if he found anything!" shouting one of the guards who had his back turned for a while. X-Ray, Armpit, and Squid dumped a little dirt inside his hole, and walked away, shaking their heads.  
  
"Man, what the heck is bothering them?" Magnet said to Twitch, who was still standing there.  
  
Twitch shrugged. "I don't know. I guess they think Becky's sharing secrets with you or something."  
  
Magnet sat, thinking for a while. "She did tell me a lot of things in the cabin, but it sounded like she aslo told Squid...."  
  
"It's a mystery.. now I better get back to my hole before that guard runs me over with that VERY nice car by the way..." said Twitch.  
  
*  
  
Becky went to the wreck room, NOT wearing her relaxing clothes this time. She was wearing shorts and a T-shirt that said King Richard's Faire across it, and it had a fairy on it. Below that it said DO YOU BELIEVE? She had her hair in two side pony tails again, though two very messy ones.  
  
She yawned, and sat down next to the broken stereo, where all the D-Tent boys were.  
  
"So.. did you even think about my idea at ALL today?" she asked, confused on why it was so quiet.  
  
The door opened and slammed, causing Becky to look over, alittle shocked. It was one of the guards, and The Warden. The Warden took off her sunglasses, and was looking directly at Becky. Everyone was looking at her.  
  
"Why aren't you wearing your relaxing clothes?" she asked her sharply.  
  
"They were dirty.." Becky said, a little uncertainly.  
  
The Warden put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean they were dirty? Washing day was yesterday."  
  
Becky's eyes looking around for a second, while she thought. "Well, I didn't get to putting them in the wash."  
  
The Warden was still staring at her, angrily. "Excuse me?"  
  
So, it was that "Excuse me" thing again, thought Becky. The guys from D- Tent had told her about the old Warden who had been arrested.  
  
"I didn't have time." Becky repeated. The Warden motioned her to stand. Becky rose out of her chair slowly, glancing at the other guys.  
  
Suddenly the Warden grabbed the shirt Becky had on now, and ribbed it off. Luckily Becky had a white tanktop under that. She looked at her shirt, ignoring the shocked looked on Becky's face, then she started to rip it up.  
  
Becky just stood there, transfixed, then she felt like she was going to start crying. But she couldn't cry here, in front of everyone. In front of all these BOYS.  
  
D-tent was silent on the couch.  
  
The Warden threw the pieces of her shirt onto the floor. Then she turned her head towards the guard. "Should I take the tanktop off too, and make her run to her cabin and grab her relaxing clothes, then make her change, right HERE?"  
  
None of the boys sniggered, like they probably would have, if Becky didn't seem so upset, or if this had been her first day. The guard didn't even answer. The Warden just sighed.  
  
"Get your work clothes. DON'T put them on until you get back here." barked the Warden.  
  
Becky turned towards the door, trying to ignore all the stares, then she left. Some of the boys started to talk. "NO TALKING!" bared the Warden.  
  
*  
  
Once Becky was a reasonable distance away, she started to cry. What was so bad about not wearing your work clothes? She was half angry, half upset. When she reached the cabin, she was already drowned with her tears. She tried to cry more, but she seemed to have run out.  
  
When she got back, everyone was still where they were before, except the Warden was pacing back and forth. Becky suddenly wished she hadn't come on, because now everyone could see she had been crying from her blotchy face. But she has a plan. She smiled, but no one saw it.  
  
"Awww, do you miss your shirt?" snapped the Warden, who started to trample on it. Becky ignored it, walking back to the spot where she was before.  
  
In the middle of the whole Wreck Room.  
  
"Now, as you're punishment, you'll have to get dressed right here. Hopefully it will teach you to clean and wear your relaxing clothes when you're supposed to." ordered the Warden.  
  
Becky didn't move.  
  
"Did you hear me?"  
  
"Yes." she answered.  
  
"Then do it!"  
  
Becky didn't say anything for a few seconds, then she looked up at the Warden. "Why?"  
  
There were some voices coming out of some of the boys, but none came out of the very surprised and taken aback Warden. Becky inhaled, then exhaled.  
  
"How DARE you say that to me!" yelled the Warden.  
  
"You mean 'why'? Why shouldn't I be able to ask you that?" she said mysteriously, starting to ripe her relaxing shirt, very slowly though.  
  
D-Tent started to whisper. "Whoa, she's gonna get in SOOO much trouble..." said Armpit.  
  
"True, but can you believe she's doing that? She's the only one to stand up to THIS Warden!" said Magnet.  
  
"I wouldn't be brave enough..." said Twitch.  
  
The Warden stared at her, her eyes trying to pierce here, though Becky ignored them.  
  
"WHY are you making us dive so near the mountain. Am I allowed to ask you that? Or WHY are you trying so hard to get back at me because I'm related to Kate Barlow?"  
  
A couple of gasps.  
  
She almost looked like she had gone mad. She was just ripping the shirt, slowly, smiling a little to herself, her eyes glaring at the Warden though.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" stammered the Warden.  
  
Becky suddenly looked like she was listening to an invisible person.  
  
"Sam here says you're digging too close to Miss Kathrine's 'hideout' as YOU call it..." she said, throwing her shirt on the ground.  
  
The Warden gasped. "I KNEW she knew!" she staggered back, pointing at Becky. Becky just smiled. "No I didn't. Sam just told me....You know, the man Miss Kathrine loved..."  
  
"SHE'S MAD!" screamed the Warden. "KILL HER!"  
  
Too late, Becky was already running out of the room and out into the desert.  
  
[ok, this chapter might be really odd, but you'll understand EVERYTHING in the next couple of chapters. Please just keep reading and you'll understand why she suddenly started to act like she's mad and why she's saying she's talking to Sam.] 


	7. Part 7: Alone But Not Alone

Part 7: Alone, But Not Alone  
  
Last time we saw Becky she had seemed to be going mad, right? But no. She wasn't mad.  
  
The young girl didn't even know what she was doing back there. When she started to run out of the Wreck Room, she suddenly became herself again, and she couldn't remember why she was running. Then she screamed when she saw someone riding a donkey running next to her.  
  
"Sam?" she gasped, starting to stop running.  
  
"No! Don't stop! Keep running!" he said.  
  
Becky kept running, but in a very confused state. Why was Sam alive, running next to her? Then she suddenly remembered what happened in the Wreck Room. Then she smiled. Then she frowned again. Then she looked back at Sam again. She knew she had seen visions of him before, but they had been very short, and didn't last nearly as long as this one. They never talked to her either.  
  
You see, on the way back to the Wreck Room after she got her clothes, if Becky had looked behind her, she would have seen Sam walking behind her. Then, just before that moment when she smiled but no one saw, the ghost of Sam had stood next to her the whole time and whispered to her everything she had said. Though Becky seemed to be in a trance of some sort, so she said and did everything Sam did. Then when the Warden said to kill her, he made her run outside, then he broke from her, jumped on Mary Lou and then started to run with her.  
  
"KILL HER! KILL HER!" the Warden was shouting, and now the guards were coming out with guns.  
  
"Oh no!" she said, started to get afraid.  
  
"Just calm down." said Sam.  
  
"How can you be talking to me?" she asked.  
  
"I'll explain later. But run to that upside down boat over there."  
  
"Alright. Can anyone else see you?"  
  
"No." said Sam, after a small hesitation.  
  
Becky didn't say anything, but she kept running, huffing and puffing.  
  
After a few moments she could see the little boat, but someone else was there as well. It was a tall woman, with golden blonde hair, which was up, and there was a flower in it. she looked like a school teacher.  
  
"Is that Kissing Kate?" Becky asked.  
  
"Miss Kathrine." Sam corrected.  
  
"Right."  
  
They started to slow down, and Miss Kathrine smiled at them, walking up to them. Becky watched them, still confused. What she dreaming? Or was she really seeing ghosts?  
  
"Ok, what's going on anyway?" I asked. Miss Kathrine turned away from Sam, facing Becky, and spoke for the first time.  
  
"We're trying to save a very special place to us. We can't do it with out you." she said, and she started to look worried.  
  
"Do you mean the hide out? Or whatever it is?" asked Becky.  
  
"Yes. The Warden thinks it's full of riches, and she's trying to dig it up, then destroy it. But it's a very important part of Greenlake..."  
  
"What's in it then?"  
  
"Onions." said Sam, grinning.  
  
"What?" Becky was so confused she could hardly think.  
  
"Well, think about it. When she's trying to dig up is that mountain over there right? That's where Sam's onion farm is. That's the mountain that some people call God's Thumb." explained Kathrine. Becky looked out at the mountain they had been digging at form months now.  
  
"Does it have a history?" asked Becky, the wind blowing her hair.  
  
"Indeed it does." said Sam.  
  
"Can I hear about it?"  
  
*  
  
"Where the h*ll did she get to?" shouted the Warden. All the boys were still in the Wreck Room, but they were watching.  
  
"Guys, we got to do something!" said Magnet as D Tent poked their heads out a window to see better.  
  
"What CAN we do? The only thing we can do is go out there and either die from not having any water, or die from getting shot." said Squid.  
  
"We probably wouldn't die. She's probably just heading out to the mountain and dig her stupid little caves." said Armpit.  
  
'They're not stupid." said Magnet.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" they started to say.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I say we should go to the mountain and help her." said Twitch.  
  
"What's the use?" said X-Ray.  
  
"Well, we would probably find something there, then we'd be heros, and they wouldn't keep us here anymore!"  
  
"Man, that's stupid. They wouldn't let us go!" said X-Ray, waving his hand in a 'no way" kind of fashion.  
  
Twitch just shrugged. "They did it for Zero."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Well, you guys don't have to come, but I'm going. Twitch, you coming?" said Magnet, getting up.  
  
"Yep." said Twitch, getting up as well.  
  
"Wait wait wait!" Squid stopped them. "How are you going to get there without getting caught?"  
  
"Squid, The Warden and her dumb guards are in the FRONT of the camp. The mountain is in the BACK of the camp. We'll just sneak out the back door." said Magnet.  
  
"Good point. Alright I'll go I guess." volunteered Squid.  
  
"Fine. I'll go too then." said Armpit.  
  
"I'm in." said X-Ray.  
  
"WE got to go get some water and out shovels." said Magnet.  
  
"Should we go now?" asked Armpit.  
  
"Yeah!" said Magnet, and they headed off.  
  
*  
  
"SHHH! You're being too loud!" hissed X-Ray.  
  
"Why don't YOU shhhhh?" hissed Magnet.  
  
The D Tent boys all were crowded around the water truck, trying to fill their canteens with water before they headed out to the mountain.  
  
"I doubt anyone will find us. They're too busy looking for Becky. I hope she isn't lost." said Magnet.  
  
"Yeah... so what are we going to do when we get to the mountain?" asked Squid.  
  
"Dig I guess." Magnet answered.  
  
*  
  
"And that's the history of God's Thumb." concluded Sam.  
  
"Wow! That's amazing! Why does the Warden think there's a hide out treasure in there?"  
  
"She must have thought maybe I made a hideout somewhere, and she must have figured I'd make it near Sam's onions."  
  
"Did you ever make a hideout?" she was getting very interested.  
  
A gunshot sounded off in the distance. "She must be getting pretty mad." said Becky.  
  
"Don't worry. You're safe over here." said Sam. Becky smiled.  
  
"So the reason why I can see you guys is because I'm related to you, Kate?"  
  
"Yes." they both nodded, smiling.  
  
"Wow! That's amazing! Who else can I see?" Becky started to look around. They were suddenly surrounded by tall sandstorms. You could barely see anything but sand wherever you looked. But there was no sand at all blowing in their faces.  
  
"What's going on with the sand?"  
  
"That is our protection." said Sam.  
  
"Are you guys making that?" she asked, not thinking it was possible for anyone to do that.  
  
"That's a secret between Kathrine and me." said Sam, grinning, and Becky grinned back.  
  
*  
  
The D Tent boys started to sing as they got father and father into the desert, trying not to fall in holes, and trying not to see any yellow spotted lizards.  
  
"You got to go dig those holes."  
  
"Dig it up oh oh dig it. Dig it up oh oh.."  
  
"Whoa, look at all those dust storms over there!" interrupted Squid.  
  
"They look like they're going in a huge circle." said Twitch.  
  
"Good thing we're not heading over there." said Armpit.  
  
"Right." said X-Ray.  
  
They continued on, almost at the side of the mountain now...  
  
*  
  
"So what should I do now?" Becky wondered aloud.  
  
"You're friends are heading over to the mountain now, and it seems they have shovels in their hands. We have to stop them before they start digging." said Sam.  
  
'How do you know?"  
  
Sam just shrugged.  
  
"Let's go then!" said Becky, getting up.  
  
"We can't go with you.." said Kathrine.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Becky suddenly shouted.  
  
"This is something you got to do by yourself. This will be their life lesson..." their voices were starting to fade.  
  
"What? Who's life lesson" Where are you going?" she started to shout as the wind blew harder.  
  
"Just remember what we said.." it sounded so far away now.  
  
Then they were gone.  
  
Becky just stood there, helpless.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" she shouted into the sand.  
  
She was alone now. 


	8. Part 8: Replacements

Part 8: Replacements  
  
[WARNING: This chapter has swears and some very PG13 stuff in it. First I'd like to say that I don't like swears, or some of this stuff in here (I'm 13) but you know the characters in Holes do swear a little, and I don't want to change the character or anything. Also, This new character you're going to see, she's very.... un-Becky-like. lol! I'm just warning you, so go ahead and read if you don't think it will bother you. (there's no sex or anything like that, just a note. I NEVER put that in any of my fanfics.) Do you get what I'm saying?]  
  
Becky was still traveling, stumbling over holes and avoiding yellow spotted lizards. She was tired, hungry, and thirsty. She was almost grumpy.  
  
"I need a bath." she said disgustedly and she climbed over a hole mound. That as when she realized she was a couple miles still from the mountain.  
  
"Oh, this is great." she said sitting down hard. "Ouch!"  
  
*  
  
The boys were at the mountain now. They had been waiting for quite a while.  
  
"I don't think she's going to show, Magnet. Besides, the Warden must have noticed by now...... that we're gone." said ZigZag.  
  
Just as he spoke about a dozen guards started coming towards them, yelling and screaming.  
  
"Aw crap."  
  
*  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING OUT THERE?" shouted the Warden as they got inside.  
  
"We were...... er......." they tried to explain it in a necessary answer.  
  
"Looking for Becky, weren't you." she answered. There was a silence.  
  
"No. No. Of course not! Why would they do that?" they all started saying nervously. The Warden put her hand near her gun.  
  
"I'm not stupid, boys. Now get to the cafeteria! I SAID GET!" The boys all scrambled up and ran.  
  
*  
  
In the cafeteria no one was eating, but sitting and facing the Warden. She had her arms crossed, glaring around the room.  
  
"As most of you know, one of our female campers has run away. This we cannot afford, so I have called in a replacement for her. She will be called Bookworm from now on, and if any police officer comes asking for a girl named Becky Stell, point to her WITHOUT hesitation. Got it? Our new replacement is Hilary Frinsworth." As she said the name, a girl walked in. She had almost the same hair as Becky, her eyes the same color, and about the same height. Though their faces didn't look anything alike, and she was much more slender and model-like looking. She wore VERY short shorts and a belly shirt with no straps, that was very tight.  
  
"Man she's hot! Much better than Becky was." said ZigZag, then Magnet elbowed him hard.  
  
It was true. Many of the guys were staring at her, and this new girl seemed to like it. She was very flirty, and was smiling and waving at most of the boys.  
  
"So, I'm in D Tent right?" she said, in a very girly and almost snobby but sweet voice. Magnet swore.  
  
"Yes you are. EVERYONE IS DISMISSED! REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU!" the Warden barked.  
  
D Tent walked up to Hilary, most of them grinning. They all started talking at once. The Warden was watching as she left the room.  
  
"I'm ZigZag. Nice to meet you." said ZigZag, looking at everything but her face.  
  
"And I'm Squid." said Squid, pushing ZigZag out of the way.  
  
"HEY! I saw her first!"  
  
"Wait wait wait! I have heard that my man is supposed to be someone named Magnet. Turns out the Warden said they've been smooching almost every night?" she said, and all the boys turned their heads sharply to Magnet.  
  
"At 3 o'clock in the morning I should add." she said. Magnet swore under his breath again.  
  
"You WHAT!?!" all the boys shouted at him.  
  
"Oh be quiet. So I'd take this is Magnet, then?" said Hilary, walking up to Magnet and wrapping her arms around him, putting her face close to hers. Magnet made a face at her.  
  
"Dam*" said ZigZag, as all the guys just stood there, watching her.  
  
"Get off of me." he said rudely.  
  
"That's no way to talk to your girlfriend is it?" she said, her flirty grin twisting into a very evil grin, in Magnet's perspective.  
  
"I said get off of me!" he said, ignoring her. That didn't stop her though. She kissed him, though much more intensely than Becky ever did, though in a very soft, beautiful way. She held him there for a long time, then pulled back when she needed air. Magnet gaped at her, then she grinned that evil grin again, and turned around to the other boys, who were also gaping at her.  
  
"Shall we head to the tent?" she asked sweetly, and started to leave. Magnet just stood there. X-Ray went up to him, and hit him in the arm playfully, grinning.  
  
"You are the luckiest man in the world, you know that?" said Squid as he passed them. Magnet just shook his head, and followed.  
  
*  
  
"This girl is SICK!" Magnet said, shielding his eyes.  
  
"Come on you're old girlfriend left you, now look what you got! She's a thousand times better!" said Squid. Magnet took of squid's hat and whacked him hard with it, then threw it across the room.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted, then went to get it.  
  
Magnet turned around, facing the wall so he wouldn't see. Like Becky, Hilary asked where she was supposed to get dressed. Unlike Becky, she didn't go outside. Though she did go behind one of the beds and turn around. She wasn't hiding very well though.  
  
"Lighten up alittle. You know she's dead anyways." said X-Ray.  
  
"She's NOT dead." Magnet snapped.  
  
"Magnet, I know how you must feel. I'm really sorry. But as you know, my duty is to take her place, so you'll have to learn to love me." said Hilary, coming back out dressed. Magnet glared at her. She walked gracefully over to his bed, and sat down, putting her arms around him from behind. Magnet heard some of the other guys scowling.  
  
"Why do you go hug them, they're the ones that seem to want you anyway." snapped Magnet. Hilary jumped away, surprised, then angry.  
  
"My JOB is to be Becky for the next few months. Becky was in love with you, so I have to be in love with you, and you have to be in love with me! Do you think I really wanted to come here and dig all day? I only came cause I heard there's like, a dozen tents here full of hot guys, which I've already seen. And YOU are one of them." she said, putting her hands on her hips. Magnet just shook his head.  
  
"Come on. Don't tell me you don't think Becky likes you for other than your looks." she said scowling. Magnet stood up, glaring again.  
  
"She's NOT one of you. She does NOT act like any of the girls like you! Have you even SEEN her?"  
  
"No."  
  
Magnet went to his bag and took out Becky's school picture from the year before she was sent here. Her hair was longer back then, but otherwise she looked like she did when she arrived. In her picture she was wearing a shirt that was striped of blue, white, and gray. She was wearing jeans, thought you couldn't see much of them in the picture. Her braces were off, and her white teeth were showing in the picture.  
  
"Ew she's ugly." said Hilary.  
  
"You're only saying that because she doesn't look like..... that." said Magnet, looking at her.  
  
"I don't know what you see in her."  
  
"I don't care what she looks like!" Magnet shouted, sighing angrily, sitting back down and put her picture back. Then Hilary gasped, like she hadn't even heard him.  
  
"Am I going to have to dress like that while I'm here?"  
  
Magnet scowled.  
  
*  
  
Magnet woke up as he felt someone sit down next to him.  
  
Guess who, he thought angerly.  
  
"Go away."  
  
No answer, but he could feel her heart beating, and her breathing. Magnet slowly turned around, then gasped.  
  
Hilary was dressed in very unusual pajamas, mostly a nightgown. He gulped, then turned back around.  
  
"It's 3 a.m." she said softly.  
  
"So."  
  
'I told the Warden that you aren't going with our plan. She's watching us right now. She says if you don't go according to the plan she'll shoot you." she said in a sweet, calming voice.  
  
"Yeah right. Why is it so important, anyway?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to tell." she said, climbing into the bed with him.  
  
"Get out!" he kicked her out, and she stumbled out onto the floor.  
  
"HEY!" she said, but Magnet was ignoring her, trying to go back to sleep.  
  
She got up angrily, then grabbed Becky's old cd player. "I know she'd always play a song before she fell asleep. Let's she what she was playing before she...*ahem* died."  
  
Hilary pushed on the play button, and the soft music began to play. "Ah, she likes Michelle Branch, does she?"  
  
Magnet didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
I wanted to be like you.  
  
I wanted everything.  
  
So I tried to be like you,  
  
And I got swept away........  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold and,  
  
You needed someone to show you the way.........  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out that,  
  
When I tide comes I'd take you away.........  
  
If you want to I can save you,  
  
I can take you away from here.  
  
So lonely inside,  
  
So busy out there,  
  
And all you wanted was somebody to cares.  
  
Magnet just sat and was listening, thinking about the last time she played this song. It was when they creeped out into the empty tent together. She put it on, and said this song described her the most. Then they had told eachother they loved one another........  
  
Magnet suddenly was half asleep, and he didn't even feel Hilary's lips come to his. What he did see was the desert, and Becky was there. She was standing in front of him, smiling, then she kissed him, for a long time. Slowly two other people started to appear behind them, also kissing. One of black, one was white. One's name was Sam, the other's Kathrine.  
  
*  
  
Becky jerked awake, breathing hard. She couldn't believe what she had just dreamed. Magnet was there, but Kate and Sam were also there. Both couples were kissing at the same time.  
  
"Weird." she said to herself, then lowered herself back down and quickly fell back asleep behind one of the filled up holes.  
  
*  
  
[Please leave a review! And if you didn't read my warning up there first, and you didn't like this chapter, then you should have read it!] 


	9. Part 9: Lizards and Kisses

Part 9: Lizards and Kisses  
  
Becky woke up, but she didn't open her eyes. She felt something crawling on her, then something hissing by her ear.  
  
Oh no, she thought.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, and almost screamed when she saw the rattle snake inches from her face, but she knew she better not. Then she almost screamed when she saw the two yellow spotted lizards crawling around her legs. She sat as still as she could, and shut her eyes tight, shaking with fear.  
  
*  
  
"Whoa, man! Becky's not gonna like this when she hears about it." Magnet heard Squid say.  
  
"She won't hear about it, you idiot." said X-ray. Magnet opened his eyes, but only to see Hilary, lying next to him, practically hugging him.  
  
"What the h*ll?" he said, kicking her out of his bed. She woke up after her head hit the floor.  
  
"Ouch! Jose!" she screeched.  
  
"My name is Magnet." he said, getting up and walking towards the door, kicking her a little bit. She glared, and tried to get up, but he tripped her. She finally stumbled up, her usually perfect hair in tangles. "You.... little...."  
  
"Who are you calling little?" said Magnet, heading outside with the other guys, who were laughing a little.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked them all, looking miserable.  
  
"It's time to dig." said X-ray, throwing a shovel at her.  
  
It hit her across the face and she fell to the floor. They all started to laugh, even ZigZag and Squid, who had been worshipping her since she had arrived.  
  
She grabbed the shovel, and glared at all of them. "Look, I've got connections with the Warden, so you BETTER be nice to me."  
  
The guys all stopped laughing, except for Magnet.  
  
"Whatever." he said lazily, then headed out to start digging.  
  
*  
  
The Warden stopped them during breakfast, for an announcement.  
  
"A police officer is coming by today, and I expect all of you to go according to the plan. Hilary will be starting her first hole, though we have made her look and taught her how to act exactly like our old friend Becky, and hopefully she will be able to trick the police. I expect ALL of you (she glanced at Magnet, who bowed his head,) to go according to the plan. That is all."  
  
Hilary smirked. It was true, that she looked like Becky. She had fake glasses on, and had her hair up the way Becky usually did. Though Magnet still was not convinced.  
  
"Did you here that, Magnet?" Hilary said, sitting up close to him and giving him a kiss. Magnet would have pushed her off, though the Warden was right there, watching them, and he was suddenly afraid.  
  
"Come on. It's my first day digging. Why don't you give me a kiss good luck?" she put on a puppy dog face.  
  
That didn't affect Magnet at all, but the look the Warden gave him did. He hesitated, and then guiltily he kissed her, a very short one though, and quickly turned away, leaving Hilary looking very disappointed.  
  
*  
  
Becky remembered something the D Tent boys had told her when they were telling that story about Caveman and Zero. The lizards hadn't bit them because they had eaten so many of Sam's onions. She hadn't had any onions at all.  
  
Her body started to ache because of her standing so still. The lizards and the snake seemed to be waiting. For what, though? For her to move, so they had a reason to strike her?  
  
She almost started crying, and almost started to believe she'd die. She'd never get to see Magnet again, and she'd never get to save God's Thumb....  
  
GOD'S THUMB!  
  
Without even thinking she sat up. She sat up so fast the lizards flew from her feet and hit the snake. The snake instantly bit the two lizards, and then the lizard started biting the snake. For a moment she thought they were distracted, but they say her running and suddenly came running after her. The snake was lying on the grown, twitching.  
  
Becky ran for her life, screaming towards the mountain.  
  
*  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Magnet, rising from his half finished hole.  
  
"Hear what?" said ZigZag.  
  
"I thought I heard a scream."  
  
The guys stopped digging, and listened.  
  
"Maybe it was Becky. Maybe she's still alive!" said Armpit.  
  
"Then we can find her and get that dirty old rat out of our tent!" said Magnet, grinning at the sound of Hilary's annoyed sighs.  
  
"Maybe we should go looking for her." said Twitch.  
  
"If you do that I'll have the Warden send out all her guards to shoot you." said Hilary, stabbing her shovel into the dirt.  
  
They just ignored her.  
  
"Maybe she found some Sploosh." said Twitch, and they laughed.  
  
*  
  
Becky started to get tired, but she couldn't slow down. She could die then. She could see God's Thumb approaching, but she was so dizzy it was hard to she. Then she tripped and fell.  
  
She screamed again as the lizards came lounging at her, but then they came to a screeching halt. Then they seemed to be screaming, and ran away. She watched them run away, then looked behind her, expecting to see some monster. Instead she saw onions, up on the mountain.  
  
She was much closer to the mountain than she seemed to be before. She started to go up.  
  
"I don't see any of the guys here." she said. "Oh great now I'm talking to myself." she shook her head, and continued up.  
  
*  
  
The water truck came, and they all got in line. Hilary was behind Magnet, though Magnet would have liked her in the end. Whenever she got near him, he'd whack her with his shovel, but make it look like an accident.  
  
All day he kept staring out at the mountain. They were digging very close to it, so close at they would have seen Becky, she had hadn't been climbing up on the other side.  
  
When he finished his hole, he sighed, and headed towards the showers.  
  
*  
  
Becky collapsed onto the ground, breathing hard. Running all the time, with no water or food wearied her out. But she knew there would be onions and water up at the top. She slept for a while, how long she didn't know. Then she continued on.  
  
*  
  
Magnet was taking his shower in peace, when suddenly someone said, "Hi there!"  
  
He gasped, and quickly grabbed a towel. "What are you doing?" he screeched at Hilary.  
  
"Well, I heard you two talk while you're in the shower." she said, grinning.  
  
"No! I was just bugging her on her first day! WE were actually WEARING things." he said angrily, looking away from her. "You're sick, you know that?" he added.  
  
"The other guys don't seem to think so." she said. Magnet quickly got dressed and ran out of the shower.  
  
*  
  
"Magnet?" said Twitch.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know how Caveman tried to drive the water truck to Zero?"  
  
"Yeah." answered Magnet, who was playing pool or hitting Hilary with his stick by "accident".  
  
"Maybe we could try that. But just over to the mountain. I'm pretty sure that's where she ran. She's probably up at the top now, eating onions, and digging her caves."  
  
Magnet walked over to Twitch, and thought hard.  
  
"You know, you might be right."  
  
"I'll just tell the Warden!" Hilary said from nearby. She had to say it quietly, because the Police was walking over.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just playing pool." Magnet said, quickly heading over to the pool table again.  
  
When the police went away, the D Tent boys started making a plan, making sure Hilary couldn't hear them, and ignoring her threats of telling the Warden. They knew their plan would probably work.  
  
That night, they started their plan.  
  
"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" said Squid. A bunch of oooooooohs came from the other boys, and they all stared at Hilary. Except Magnet.  
  
Hilary looked amazed. "Really?" she said, and she quickly took her place in the circle.  
  
She's so stupid, thought Magnet, not sitting down, but he almost grinned, which might have ruined everything.  
  
"Magnet, you playing?" said Armpit.  
  
"Nah." said Magnet.  
  
"Come on! You're such a chicken." said X-Ray.  
  
"Bawk bawk!" said Squid, acting like a chicken.  
  
"Shut up!" said Magnet, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Suit yourself. Hilary, you spin first." said Squid.  
  
As Hilary's gaze locked on the spinning bottle, Squid reached from behind him, and grabbed a small black box, making sure it was kept hidden. Grins passed through the group, though Hilary didn't even notice.  
  
[What did you think of this chapter? I'm so excited I can't wait to write the next chapters but I only have enough time to write a few chapters a day..... I had homework so I only have time for one chapter today, because I might be writing a chapter to a different fanfic after this......] 


	10. Part 10: Drivers Ed

Part 10: Driver's Ed.  
  
[Author's note: AWWW! I feel so loved! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you like my fanfic! I'm so happy that I have 25 reviews!  
  
Psssst! Guess what? For you fans that love my Holes fanfic, there's going to be a sequel when this is done, byt before that I'm going to make an audio commentary (I don't know how to spell it) version of this fanfic, which is a....err... well, if you got the Holes dvd, there's this type of setting where you can watch the movie with the actor's talking about it as they watch it, and that's what it is. It's pretty cool. For this fanfic I'm going to do the characters though, not the actors. He he he he he! It's going to be so fun!  
  
Well, on with the story!]  
  
The spinning bottle slowed to a stop, right on Squid. The guys quickly stopped grinning as Hilary looked around at them all.  
  
"OH YEAH! BAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYY!"(if you watch the audio commentary the actors say that A LOT) said Squid, standing up grinning. Hilary's face was expressionless, but they all knew she was probably satisfied.  
  
She stood up, and headed outside the tent with Squid. Once they were outside she faced him in her usual flirty self, and asked, "Where do we go now?"  
  
"We go in this tent over here. It's empty."  
  
Once they were inside, Hilary wrapped her arms around Squid's neck, and she felt his arms slip around her. "I like you better than Magnet. I wonder why Becky didn't choose you." she said, putting her face oh so close to him.  
  
"They're made for eachother, you know." said Squid.  
  
Hilary made a "like I care," look, and instantly started to kiss him.  
  
"Hey hey! Hold on a bit. Why don't we make this a bit more.... interesting." Squid pulled away for a minute, then started to take off his shirt.  
  
[DON'T PANIC! I don't know why but I seem to have this feeling that some people might panic at this part. Don't worry. Just please don't worry and don't panic...... if you are panicking right now.....]  
  
Hilary, being the girl she was, instantly started staring at Squid, her mouth hanging open. Squid sat down on the bed, and patted the place next to him. Hilary instantly grinned.  
  
"Oh you are so much better than Magnet." she said, and she lounged onto the bed. Squid grinned, leaned across the bed, laying half on top of Hilary, and they started to kiss again.  
  
[Alright, I'm halfway in that romantic writing mood of mine....I'm getting there.... I'm getting there.....]  
  
*  
  
The other boys instantly sprung into action as soon as they had left the tent. The bottle went away, and they all got ready for their mission. They all had robes, pairs of their dirty socks and underwear, and- car keys.  
  
They tried not to laugh as they entered the tent. They were quiet, but Hilary didn't notice anyway. She was half buried under Squid anyway, as they continued kissing. They crept behind the bed they were lying in, and Magnet saw X-ray mouth "I hope this works." to him. Magnet put up his fingers, and silently counted down from five.  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1 . . . .  
  
Squid suddenly leaned away from Hilary as fast as he could, and while Hilary was lying there, confused, the boys quickly threw a blanket over top of her and tied it tight with ropes. They laughed as she kicked and screamed, but couldn't get out.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" said her muffled voice angrily.  
  
"If you sit still, we'll let you out and we'll tell you." said Magnet, grinning broadly.  
  
"Alright." she said, and stopped moving.  
  
Suddenly the boys started stuffing their dirty socks and UNDERWEAR into the blanket.  
  
"What the heck are you do- UGH! What is that smell?" she said, still kicking. "YOU TRICKED ME!"  
  
They just laughed and left.  
  
"Alright, phase two. Where is the water truck parked?" said Magnet.  
  
"I know where it is!" said Twitch.  
  
The boys followed Twitch, and found the water truck neatly parked. They all climbed in, Magnet in the driver's seat.  
  
"Why can't I drive?" most of them complained.  
  
"Who cares? All we want to do is get to that mountain as fast as we can." said Magnet, starting the car.  
  
"You don't even have your license!" said X-ray.  
  
"Neither do you!"  
  
"Good point." answered X-ray. Magnet just laughed and shook his head, while backing the car out.  
  
"Hold on tight, this is going to be a bumpy ride!" he said.  
  
*  
  
Becky took a rest, just before she reached the top. She was so sore she could hardly move, and so hungry she felt like throwing up. She was so thirty she had a headache. Everything seemed to be twirling around, like what happens when you're dizzy. Telling herself that food and water was at the top kept her going.  
  
When she finally reached the top, and collapsed into the water, and let herself lie there for a while, while drinking some of it. She pulled out some onions, and began to eat. She looked around, and she could almost see the camp. She could see the G.S. camp as well. She sighed.  
  
She missed the guys. She missed Magnet. She wondered what they were doing right now. She never would have guessed someone was taking her place.  
  
She ate and drank until she was full, then fell back asleep. When she awoke, it was nighttime.  
  
"How long have I been here?" she asked herself. "Hmmm......" she stood up, feeling refreshed. She took a walk around the mountain, trying to entertain herself. She wondered what happened to Kate and Sam. She sighed again.  
  
"Now what do I do now?" she asked.  
  
*  
  
[sorry this was so short! But it's already late and I want to start a new fanfic at least tonight. I've been planning it in my head for so long, but never had time to type it. I also have a lot of other fanfics to update, and I have chorus tomorrow and I've had a lot of homework lately, so I might not update for a while. ( WAH! I hate all this homework. Oh well. I'[m try to write the next chapter tomorrow.] 


	11. Part 11: Two Plans In Action

Part 11: Two Plans In Action  
  
Magnet turned the car towards the mountain, but it was not long until guards came after them.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" they yelled, running after the car.  
  
"Keep going Magnet!" said Armpit, waving at the guards, who were furious.  
  
As the car spend out and the guards could no longer keep up, X-ray peeped out the window, waved and yelled, "You all be good now!" then laughed.  
  
*  
  
"HILARY I DEMAND AN EXPLENATION!" yelled the Warden coming into the empty tent, hearing Hilary's yells. Her eyes moved to the heap on the bed. "What the heck happened to you?"  
  
She ripped of the blanket, and glared at Hilary, who was gasping for air. "Ugh! Now I smell like dirty underwear and socks!" she said. The Warden's gave looked down, and she saw the underwear and socks.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, we were playing spin the bottle, you see, and they tricked me! Squid and I were making out and then suddenly they tied me up and stuffed the blanet with their underwear and socks! Where did they go anyway?"  
  
The Warden glared at her. "They took the water truck and LEFT!"  
  
"Oh......"  
  
"How could you be so stupid?"  
  
"They are pretty good actors I actually believed they were really playing spin the bottle!" said Hilary guiltily.  
  
"How could you believe them?" The Warden started to pace the room, thinking. "They're heading towards the mountain. Probably trying to find the hideout before us....... little rascals........They're trying to get the gold out themselves! We must beat them there!" she muttered to herself.  
  
"Ok......... what are you talking about?"  
  
"Nevermind just follow me you stupid girl."  
  
*  
  
Becky sat back down after more exploring, trying to figure out what to do now.  
  
"The boys aren't here, the Warden isn't here, when else am I supposed to do?"  
  
After about another hour of walking, she got bored and ate a little more, then fell back asleep.  
  
*  
  
The car sped forward, and at last they felt safe. Until the wind around them started to whirl around them faster and faster.  
  
"What the heck!" yelled X-ray over the sound of the wind, closing the window.  
  
"It's a helicopter!" said Zigzag.  
  
"Come on Zig, we're not believing your paranoid ideas now!" said Squid. The car was getting harder to control.  
  
"No, I mean it really is!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The wind started to slow down as the helicopter flew passed that at enormous speed. As they stopped the car they could hear a girl's screaming from the helicopter.  
  
"Hilary." muttered Magnet.  
  
"What the heck is she doing in a helicopter?" asked Twitch.  
  
"Probably to beat us to the mountain." said Squid, squinting.  
  
"Then we better get moving." said Magnet, then the car started up again. They drove unbelievable fast, and it was amazing they didn't fall into any holes.  
  
"Whoa, whoa Magnet..... STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Twitch as the mountain came closer, thought it was hard to see.  
  
"We're going too fast!" said Magnet.  
  
"Just yank the keys out of it!" suggested Squid. "Just do anything before we die!"  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!!" yelled Armpit as everyone shielded themselves, waiting for the collision.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang and the car came to a jerky stop, just about 2 inches in front of the mountain. No one moved. Finally after a few minutes, and all uncovered themselves.  
  
"Good driving Magnet! You saved us!" said ZigZag.  
  
"But-"  
  
"That was sweet!" said Twitch.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"How did you ever stop in time?" asked Squid.  
  
"I didn't!" Magnet finally said. "We just ran out of gas."  
  
There was a small silence, then everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Whew! That was VERY good luck! Man that was sweet!" said Squid.  
  
*  
  
"What the heck?"  
  
Becky jerked awake to a very loud sound.  
  
"Sounds like a helicopter!" She gasped, wicked got out and ran to the other side of the mountain, almost falling off. "Whoa! That was close."  
  
She looked up, and saw the helicopter in the sky, then the water truck racing towards the mountain.  
  
"How did they get a helicopter?" she wondered.  
  
The helicopter got closer and closer, until she could see inside it.  
  
"What a minute! That's the Warden! The guys must be trying to beat them..... but if they keep driving that fast, they'll crash!"  
  
She started moving down the mountain, trying not to fall down. She couldn't get any closer before they crashed, she screamed "STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly the car broke down and stopped. She fell backwards onto the ground, breathing hard with her hand over her chest. "Thank god!"  
  
*  
  
The boys came out, swinging their hats and shirts, shouting out "BAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYY!" and spraying out water from the truck. Becky laughed, shaking her head, and headed down to them.  
  
"Jeez you scared me to death!" she said, grinning as they all turned around.  
  
"Becky!" Magnet grinned wildly, and run up the rest of the mountain up to her, the other boys not far behind.  
  
"You're alive!" said Squid.  
  
"Of course I am!" said Becky, but she didn't talk that long. Magnet and Becky instantly started kissing right when they got together.  
  
"Awww come on what about us? We've missed you too!" said Squid.  
  
Becky pulled back from Magnet, and grinned. "Hold that thought." she said.  
  
She hugged the rest of the guys, Squid the longest. "So what's been going on?" she asked him.  
  
He shrugged. "Probably nothing compared to what's been going on with you." he said, grinning.  
  
"Uh, guys, what about that helicopter?" said Twitch. Becky gasped.  
  
"We've got to get it away from here!"  
  
"Well, what do you think we came do, shoot it down with guns?" said Armpit sarcastically.  
  
Becky looked desperately at the helicopter which was starting to lower onto the top of the mountain.  
  
"I GOT IT!" she suddenly shouted, running to the car.  
  
"What?" asked X-Ray as they all followed her.  
  
"Is there a phone in here?" she asked, looking through the car.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well help me look!"  
  
"Alright alright."  
  
They looked through the car as door slam sounds came from the helicopter.  
  
"HURRY!" Becky hissed.  
  
"Here's one!" said X-ray, Becky grabbed it and started dialing. After a few seconds, she started talking.  
  
"Hello? Hi grandpa! It's Becky....I'm still at camp..... We're on the mountain.... listen! Can you head over quick? The Warden is trying to dig up the mountain. What? Oh....... I don't know! She's probably blow it up or something! Alright so you'll be here in around 3 hours? Ok!-"  
  
"Three hours!?!?!" said Armpit, a little too loudly.  
  
"Be quiet!....Alright we'll try to stall her as long as I can! Bye! See you- AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Suddenly the phone dropped into a nearby hole and Becky was dragged out of the car.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Hey what are you doing?"  
  
"Ouch! You're sitting on my head!" yelled Squid. Then Becky fell out of the car hard.  
  
"What the heck?" said Becky, then she gasped. She was standing in front of the Warden and Hilary, who had been pulling her out of the car.  
  
*  
  
"Hello? Becky? What happened? Oh dear!" Becky's grandpa vioce came from the phone. Then the hang up sound came, and no voice came out. 


	12. Part 12: Answers

Part 12: Answers  
  
"I KNEW you knew about this hideout all along!" shouted the Warden. Becky quickly got up.  
  
"What are you talking about? There is not hideout! NONE! ZIPO! NATA!"  
  
The Warden glared at her. "Yes there is! And you know it! What, did SAM tell you there was none?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, he did." Becky said proudly.  
  
"What?" all the boys were staring at her, and so was Hilary, with a "Whatever," kind of look.  
  
"Oh don't stare at me that way. I AM related to Kate Barlow. I have visions all the time! I had one of Sam getting shot once." she practically yelled. There was a small silence, then Magnet stepped up to her.  
  
"When?" he asked, taking her hand. He looked into her pain face, which was holding back tears.  
  
"A while ago." she said, sniffing.  
  
'Enough of this nonsense! She's lying!" said the Warden, pushing Magnet away.  
  
"Hey! Don't call Becky a liar!" he said, pushing her back.  
  
"Don't you dare push me!" said the Warden.  
  
"Oh yeah?" said Squid, and he pushed her to the ground. He looked up at Hilary, who was glaring at him.  
  
"What?" he said, shrugging.  
  
"I really liked you," she said, still glaring.  
  
"Yeah right. For my LOOKS, was it?" he said, then he smirked angrily at her and turned away.  
  
The Warden got up from the ground. "I've had enough of this. Where's that stupid shovel?"  
  
"You're not going to get the that so called 'hideout' quick enough with a shovel. My grandpa's on his way here. He'll be here in a few hours." said Becky stepping in her way of the shovels.  
  
"Move it! I've been waiting to see that hideout for a LONG time, believe me!" she said angrily.  
  
"NO! You can't dig this mountain up! It's God's Thumb!" said Becky.  
  
"I don't care! What I want is the gold."  
  
"THERE IS NO GOLD! JUST ONIONS!"  
  
"The gold's probably hidden in the onions! You probably hide them there while you were up here all this time!"  
  
Squid shook his head at X-ray and ZigZag. "She is so pathetic." he said.  
  
"You're telling me! This is weirder than last time!" said Armpit.  
  
Becky rolled her eyes. "The only thing Kate ever buried here was Sam and Mary Lou's bodies!" Becky shouted, then she made a face. "Whoa. That was weird."  
  
"How did you know that?" asked the Warden.  
  
"Da*nit! She knows everything about her relative. Jeez will you just accept that?" Squid suddenly exploded, grabbing the shovel from behind Becky. The Warden put her hands on her hips, about to say something.  
  
"Hold it! Look, I was freaked out about it too, but I can really see and hear Kate and Sam. Last time I saw them they said something about someone's life lesson. Then they disapeared-"  
  
"Yeah right." said the Warden.  
  
"No! Really! Kate also said something about the only thing on this mountain is onions. Then they told me the history about this mountain."  
  
"And what is that?" asked the Warden.  
  
"Well, everyone who heard Caveman's story about his no-good-dirty-rotten- pig-stealing-great-great grandfather knows part of it." said Becky, ignoring Hilary's she rolled her eyes. "Then there's when Stanley's grandfather climbed up this mountain and survived when Kate Barlow left him here after taking his fortune. THEN there's that time Stanley took Hector up the mountain-"  
  
"Seems like Stanley's family is all that's seen this mountain." scoffed the Warden.  
  
"Well, this is Sam's onion farm too!" Becky said angrily.  
  
"So? He's dead!" said the Warden. "You know, I'm sick of this. Squid, dear, you sweet little boy, can I have my shovel back please?"  
  
Squid laughed. "Don't say that. That's pathetic. Besides, how do you think you'll get to the whatever you're looking for with this shovel?"  
  
"I'm not. I just need it to dig up a hole to up in the explosives." answered the Warden with no fear in her voice.  
  
"WHAT!?!" said Becky, getting ready to lounge on the Warden, but the boys held her back. "You can't blow it up! You just CAN'T!"  
  
"Oh yeah, just watch me."  
  
Suddenly they were surrounded by very large men, which jumped down from behind them. They all had ropes and were tying them up. They all tried punching them and kicking them, but nothing seemed to hurt them. Squid even whacked them with the shovel. Then they found themselves all tied together in the back of the truck.  
  
"This is really uncomfortable." said Twitch from under Armpit.  
  
"It's humiliating!" said Becky tugging at the ropes. The Warden grinned.  
  
"Have fun! By the way, I'll be having that." She grabbed the shovel, then she turned to walk away. Hilary stood in front of them laughing.  
  
"Bye bye Magnet!" she said in her usual voice, then she kissed him, while Becky was staring at them, wide-eyed and opened mouth. She smirked at her, then left with the Warden.  
  
Magnet avoided Becky's gaze.  
  
"Who was THAT? And why is she dressed like me?" she asked.  
  
"Er...... well..... after you ran away....er...... the Warden got someone to replace you." answered Twitch.  
  
"She replaced me with HER?"  
  
"Yep. But it was rather like a bonus." said ZigZag, then someone kicked him. "HEY! Ow! Who did that?"  
  
"What was me you idiot. And WHY was she kissing you, Magnet?" she said, turning to Magnet who hadn't said a word.  
  
"Magnet didn't like it at all trust me he didn't do anything to her and he kicked her out when she slept with him-" started Armpit.  
  
"YOU SLEPT WITH HER!?!" "Honestly it wasn't my fault! It was all her! I didn't do anything!" said Magnet.  
  
"So you just let her kiss you?"  
  
"No she was kissing me a lot more than with him." said Squid.  
  
"She was kissing you too? Good grief!" moaned Becky.  
  
"What?" said Squid. "It was part of our plan." said Squid.  
  
"What plan?"  
  
They told her about her plan.  
  
"I must admit, that was a good plan." she said sourly, then no one said another word.  
  
*  
  
After at least an hour of silence, Becky began to sing.  
  
"Oh, nobody knows the trouble I've seen....."  
  
"Man, what the heck are you doing?" said X-ray.  
  
"Don't call me a man! I'm just singing a song I've heard in my favorite movie." she said still tugging at the robes. Then she sighed angrily. "This is no use. The Warden's probably half way done by now."  
  
"What about your grandfather?" said Squid.  
  
"By the time he's here all will be lost." she said miserably.  
  
"I didn't know you gave up so easily." said Magnet, shaking his head. Becky glanced at him.  
  
"Just look at us! What can we do?" she said, lifting up her feet, the ropes were so tight they only lifted an inch.  
  
"Does anyone have sharp teeth?" said Magnet, looking at the rest of them.  
  
"Not anymore." said X-ray.  
  
"Just try biting through the rope."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Come on X! Magnet might have something here." said Becky.  
  
"NOW you're hope are up!" said Magnet angrily.  
  
"Just shut UP!" said Armpit. "Jeez all you've been doing is fighting. Now why don't you something like, um, what was it called, oh yeah. TEAMWORK?"  
  
That shut them up. "I'm sorry. You're right." said Becky. Magnet agreed.  
  
"Alright, now lets give this plan Magnet has a chance." said Armpit.  
  
*  
  
"Um, but blowing up the mountain, won't that blow up all the treasure too?" said Hilary.  
  
"Nonsense!" said the Warden. Hilary gave the Warden a look from behind her, then just shrugged. "Whatever you say."  
  
They were still digging, and the dynamite was being lowered from the helicopter.  
  
"I heard that Becky person telling her grandfather to come here in less than three hours. Will we be done by then?"  
  
"Of course we will!" said the Warden, digging deeper and deeper now. "Then right when he arrives we'll blow them ALL up!" she started laughing, and Hilary gave her another crazy look, then took a few steps away from her.  
  
*  
  
X-ray spit out some rope. "I feel like I'm eating rope." he said.  
  
"You ARE~ Now go faster!" said Becky.  
  
"Why don't YOU do it?" said X-ray savagely.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I just want to get out of here!" she said.  
  
"Well, maybe I shouldn't be the only one biting through this!"  
  
The others groaned.  
  
"Well, does anyone have a knife?" suggested Becky.  
  
"I think I do." said Armpit. They all stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why didn't you just take it out before?" said ZigZag.  
  
"No one asked me!"  
  
They all rolled their eyes. "Just get it out."  
  
"Great," Becky muttered. "We've been here for almost two hours and we had a knife all a long." 


	13. Part 13: It's Over for You!

Part 13: It's Over For You!  
  
[Yay it's Friday! So I'm going to try to write at least three chapters today! Then I'll try to get the Audio Commentary done before Mon. It'll take me a few days though.]  
  
Armpit soon freed them all, just as a car rode up.  
  
"That must be my grandfather!" she said cheerfully, and she ran up to the car as it came to a stop.  
  
"I don't get it. How is he going to help?" said X-ray. They all knew the answer as her grandfather stepped out of the car.  
  
He was dressed in a police man suit, and many other police men stepped out. They were bickering.  
  
"I KNEW we shouldn't have let her make a new Camp Greenlake!" one of them said.  
  
"I swear I'm gonna tear this camp down once this lady's arrested." said the other one.  
  
"What a great idea! Why didn't you do it before you ran away?" said Squid.  
  
"I DID! They didn't believe me though... well, grandpa did..." said Becky, leading her grandfather up the mountain as the other police men investigated the car.  
  
"She's right over here...." Was they came to the other side, where the Warden was digging and laughing hysterically. Hilary was sitting on the ground nearby looking bored to death. She looked up and saw them.  
  
"Uh.. umm.." she tried to say to the Warden, standing up.  
  
"Shut up!" said the Warden rudely, throwing dirt at her.  
  
The Warden was in a poor state. She was covered in dirt and dust, her hair was in tangles, and she was rambling and muttering crazy things to herself.  
  
"And she thought Becky was going mad." said Squid, making a tutting sound.  
  
"I'm gonna be rich I tell you! RICH!" she said to herself.  
  
"I thought people only did that on TV." said Becky. Then she shrugged, and the others shrugged, and they headed toward them.  
  
"You're under arrest for plotting illegal plans, carrying weapons, spying on your captives, abusing your workers, AND mistreating your campers." said her grandfather, starting to write things down.  
  
"WHAT?" shouted the Warden, coming out of her cave. "What are you doing here? What are YOU doing here?" she added, looking at the boys. "And I did NOT do any of those things you just mentioned!"  
  
"Oh really?" Becky's grandpa took out a tape recorder. He pressed a button and a voice came out of it. It was one of the workers. It was rushing and sounded worried.  
  
"She SHOT my pal Mike! She killed him right then and there! He would of lived if we were near a hospital!"  
  
He fast forward. Becky's voice came out now. "She made me sit down, then she pointed a gun at me and told me to tell her everything I know and then I wouldn't get hurt." He fast forward again.  
  
"She has cameras everywhere. Tiny microscopic ones. They're watching you everywhere you go around here." Zigzag's voice was coming out now.  
  
"And now you're digging up this sacred mountain, which would be your illegal plan." concluded her grandfather. Grins from around the boys formed.  
  
"You," he added, pointing to Hilary. "You're arrested too."  
  
"WHAT?" Hilary's annoying voice rang out in a shriek.  
  
More grins passed around.  
  
"What did you expect?"  
  
Hilary's handcuffs went on, but the Warden ran around screaming.  
  
"Something is very odd about this picture." said Magnet.  
  
"Yep." agreed Becky.  
  
The other officers were running toward them, blocking the Warden's route of escape. Becky just stood and watched, then she gasped as she saw someone else. She squinted, for the sun was in her eyes. It was Kate, Sam, and Mary Lou. She grinned. They smiled back at her, but then a gust of wind passed by and seemed to blow them away. She frowned.  
  
"What is it?" asked Squid, resting his elbow on her shoulder.  
  
"Just some friends." she said.  
  
"SHE'S THE ONE WHO'S MAD!" screamed the Warden, pointing a shaking finger at Becky, tugging from the police officers.  
  
"That just gave you another reason to be arrested. Accusation(sp?)." said one of the police officers.  
  
*  
  
CAMP GREENLAKE  
  
CLOSED  
  
WILL BE DESTROYED IN NO LESS THAN 2 WEEKS  
  
Becky stood proudly in front of the sign, her backpack sliding of her shoulder. She had done it. Camp Greenlake was going to be build into a future town now, and the mountain of God's Thumb was going to be a well grown onion farm. The Girl Scout Camp still remained though.  
  
One question still hung in the air. What life lesson was Sam and Kate talking about? Becky could think of a million. The police learned never to listen to another crazy lady talking about how digging holes or caves or whatever can help a bad boy. The Warden learned never to go looking for buried treasure that wasn't even there. Hilary learned never to help in evil plans. The boys of the camp learned the lesson the camp was said to be trying to teach them in the first place....  
  
Or did they?  
  
"Bad boys, bad boys, watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do when they come for you!" sung Squid as he bored the bus. Becky laughed and patted him on the shoulder from behind him. She took in a deep breath before she sat down. "It's kind of sad going back home." she said.  
  
Armpit, who was sitting behind her, looked out the window, then shook his head. "No. Not really. Home is much better."  
  
"I agree." said X-ray.  
  
"Maybe you could get some better glasses!" said Zigzag.  
  
"And you can go to a school for the paranoid." said X-ray.  
  
Magnet came on the bus, and sat next to Becky, and looked at her.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you." he said. Becky nodded.  
  
"Me too." She looked down at her feet. "I'll miss everyone."  
  
"It's too bad we all live in different towns." said Twitch, who was twitching.  
  
"Yeah." agreed all the guys.  
  
"Why don't we sing a song? It's going to be a LONG way home. Becky still doesn't have a verse in our song!" said Armpit.  
  
"Oh no, I'm no good at writing raps." said Becky, laughing.  
  
"Come on, it's easy!" said Squid, starting to sing his verse. (I know what it is but I can't type it cause I would need to watch the DVD to get the lyrics right.... GRRR I'm so mad that Squid couldn't be in the video his verse was so cool! Jake sings really good too. And it WAS sort of his idea, so he should have been in it.)  
  
"I donno.."  
  
"We'll start off for you...." said Armpit.  
  
"Dig it up, oh oh, yeah. Dig it up oh oh, dig it. Dig it up oh oh, yeah......."  
  
[OMG I have to admit I cried when I wrote this because it's the end... they're all leaving! I'm gonna cry even more in the next chapter though.....] 


	14. Part 14: A Sad Goodbye

Part 14: A Sad Goodbye  
  
[MAKE SURE YOU DIDN'T SKIP CHAPTER 13! THIS IS CHAPTER 14!]  
  
[did you make sure?]  
  
[you sure?]  
  
[absolutely sure?]  
  
[alright I'll stop annoying you and let you read. lol! I'm just making SURE you didn't skip chapter 13 because I posted both of these in one day and you might think this is the next chapter.]  
  
When it started to get late, Becky fell asleep on Magnet's shoulder. She didn't participate in the mess the other boys made of the bus. They crumpled up paper and through it through the air, they opened bags of chips, spilled crumbs, and then just threw the bags on the ground.  
  
Squid was laying on his back, his legs lay on the seat across from him. He was staring at the ceiling.  
  
"What'cha thinking about?" said Magnet, twisting around from the seat in front of him.  
  
"I was just thinking about how we're finally leaving." he answered, not taking his eyes of the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah. Never thought it was possible." said Magnet.  
  
The bus driver turned up the radio, and a female band song started playing. Becky suddenly woke up. 'I love this song!" she said, sitting up.  
  
"Man, you could be sound a sleep and you would wake up straight away if you heard a song you liked, even if it wasn't even loud." said x-ray.  
  
"Yep. That's me. And DON'T call me a man." she said, then she started to sing.  
  
"Is this Michelle Branch again?" asked Twitch.  
  
"Nope. It's Lillix."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*  
  
The bus finally stopped. Millions of cars were in the parking lot, and millions of parents stood, anxiously waiting for their baby boy (or girl) to come off the bus. Magnet took Becky's hand. "Come on." he said.  
  
(Magnet's supposed to speak a little spanish, right? Well, I'm taking french so I donno what to make him say lol! I'll just say it in english. lol!)  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'd like you to meet someone." said Magnet, talking Becky towards his family.  
  
His mother and father made faces. "I thought this was a boy's camp, Jose!" said his father.  
  
"It was! Look, it's a long story. The Warden stole money from the G.S. Camp and made it look like Becky did it so she would be sent to camp Greenlake, because she was the great-great-grandniece of Kissing Kate Barlow." he explained. Their faces turned into surprise.  
  
"No? Well, you have a very legendary great-greataunt there, don't you?" said his father. Becky just grinned alittle and nodded. You know how she came be. Very shy.  
  
"So, is this the girl you've been dating at 3 o'clock in the morning?" said his mother, grinning. Both Magnet and Becky looked taken aback.  
  
"Becky's grandfather sent us a letter about it." said his father.  
  
"How did he know?" asked Magnet, and Becky coughed alittle. Magnet turned to her.  
  
"Oh....yeah...." he said. Becky grimaced alittle.  
  
"Well, it's very nice to meet you." said his mother quickly, sticking out a hand. Becky shook it.  
  
*  
  
"You don't need to meet my parents if you don't want to!" Becky said, sounding panicky.  
  
'Of course we want to meet your parents!" said Magnet. The rest of the guys from D-tent were with them. "It's not like they embarrass you. right?"  
  
"Well, no, but......"  
  
Too late.  
  
But it wasn't her parents that came up. It was her grandfather and her grandmother, and a younger girl around seven, and an older brother about 28. They all had a resemblance of Kissing Kate, thought with her grandparents you couldn't really tell anymore.  
  
"Hey, boys! Jason, Michelle, this is D Tent." said her grandfather. The older boy and the younger girl shook hands with each of the boys. The grandma hugged all of them like they were her own. Michelle, the younger sister, started tugging on Becky's shirt.  
  
"WHICH ONE'S MAGNET? WHICH ONE'S SQUID?" She said loudly. Becky tried to quiet her down. Some of the boys laughed alittle. Becky rolled her eyes in an annoyed sort of way.  
  
"Becky's told us so much about you boys!" said her grandmother, then she leaned towards Becky. "Which ones are Magnet and Squid, anyway?"  
  
Jason, the older boy, stepped toward them. 'Let me see if I can guess, if she won't tell us." he said, then he studied them for a few seconds. "That's definitely Magnet. Are you Squid?" he said, pointing to one of them.  
  
"Yep!" said Squid.  
  
"You're X-ray, you're Zigzag, you must be Armpit, you're Twitch-"  
  
Twitch had been staring at Becky's grandparents' car, and was twitching madly. "Nice car you got there." he said.  
  
*  
  
"So were the parents too busy to pick her up?" asked Zigzag. The family suddenly went quiet. Becky looked at her feet. Squid punched Zigzag in the arm.  
  
"Ow! What?"  
  
"No, it's quite alright. I take it Becky hasn't told you...." said her grandfather, giving Becky a look.  
  
"Tell us what?"  
  
"Well, er, her parents died, quite a while ago." he said, alittle uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a small silence.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE ALAN!" suddenly came a woman's voice shouting. Squid groaned. A tall woman came stomping over to them.  
  
"We have been waiting for a long time for you, Mr. where have you been? Now get over here this instant!" she shouted rudely. Squid avoided everyone's eyes, and said, "Yes, mother." then he headed over to her, looking very embarrassed, and alittle upset.  
  
Becky just stared after him for a while, then she suddenly shouted, "Wait!"  
  
"What now?" said Squid's mother.  
  
Squid turned around to her, with a "take me home with you!" kind of look.  
  
"I..... I wanted to say goodbye." she said. A small "eep" came from Michelle as she watched them, waiting to see what was going to happen.  
  
"Make it quick." said the lady. Squid avoided her eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you.. a lot.... do you have AIM?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Here's my sn. Right when you get home go on I'll surly be on and we can talk. Alright?" she seemed to talk all in a rush.  
  
"Alright." he said, taking the paper she wrote on. Then she surprised him as she kissed him on the cheek. Michelle shrieked happily, then Jason covered up her mouth.  
  
"Bye." she said.  
  
"Bye." he turned and left with his mother.  
  
There was a small silence.  
  
"I don't like his mother much." said Armpit, breaking it.  
  
"Yeah." Becky headed back to them, no longer as happy as she was a few minutes ago.  
  
*  
  
Almost all the D Tent boys were gone, and they all had Becky's AIM sn. It was a very sad moment. Then it was Magnet's turn to leave.  
  
"I.... I can't believe we're leaving." said Becky, putting her arms around him sadly.  
  
"Me neither." said Magnet. "We'll have to have a big party sometime so all of us will have an excuse to come over."  
  
"Yeah. How's next month?"  
  
"We'll discuss it on AIM."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They stood their, holding eachother for quite awhile.  
  
"Becky, dear, we've got to leave son! Can you speed it up a bit?" shouted Michelle.  
  
"Brat." muttered Becky.  
  
They kissed goodbye, and slowly two people started to appear behind them. One was black, one was white. One's name was Kate, one's name was Sam. Kate was crying, and Sam was saying something.  
  
"I can fix that." he said softly, and they kissed.  
  
*  
  
The End  
  
But WAIT! There's another chapter! Not telling you what it is though. You'll have to wait. lol.  
  
WOW! The first fanfic I really actually finished! Hip hip, Horray! lol! anyways, Sequels are on their way1 As well with the Audio commentary.  
  
NEWS ON THE AUDIO COMMENTARY:  
  
Hopefully it will be finished by Monday, and IT'S GOING TO BE POSTED AS PART 16! so after the mystery chapter make sure to keep a look out for the audio commentary! I encourage you to read it if you really liked this fanfic.  
  
That is all! 


	15. Mystery Chapter PLEASE READ! It's not as...

[DID YOU READ CHAPTER 13 and 14 YET? JUST MAKING SURE YOU DIDN'T SKIP THEM BY ACCIDENT SINCE I WROTE 13, 14 AND THIS CHAPTER IN ONE AFTERNOON AND POSTED THEM]  
  
WARNING: I was very hyper when I wrote this. lol! hehehehehe  
  
Credits:  
  
Caves: A Sequel, written by Becky based on the story originally written by Louis Sachar.  
  
Starring:  
  
The Warden................Gretta Brom (some random name, by the way)  
  
Hilary...................Katie Fren (another random name)  
  
Becky....................Becky (ME! WHHHEEEE! lol!)  
  
Magnet......................Miguel Castro(OOOH YEEEAAAH! :))  
  
Squid.....................Jake M. Smith(BAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYY! ;))  
  
Twitch.....................(The nerve! I can't even find who played Twitch!  
  
They don't have his name on holes.com...)  
  
ZigZag.....................Max Kasch  
  
X-ray..................... Brenden Jefferson  
  
Armpit......................Byron Cotton  
  
Sam.....................Dule Hill (OH YEAH! Sam ROX!)  
  
Kate....................Patricia Arquette (Great actress!)  
  
Becky's Grandfather..................(whoever played George Feeny in Boy Meets World ;))  
  
Jason.......................Ben Savage (From Boy Meets World ;))  
  
Michelle....................(whoever played Elloise in Elloise At The Plaza)  
  
Songs:  
  
All You Wanted:  
  
Written/sung by Michelle Branch  
  
Goodbye to You (played at the end when Squid left)  
  
Written/sung by Michelle Branch  
  
Dig It  
  
Written/sung by The D-Tent Boys  
  
Tomorrow  
  
Written/sung by Lillix (Becky was singing it when she brought her CD player outside with her, remember?) Director: Becky  
  
Producer: Fanfiction.net  
  
Original characters made by Louis Sachar  
  
The Warden, Hilary, Becky, and Becky's family created by Becky  
  
PART OF HERMIONEG7 PRODUCTIONS  
  
IN PARTNERSHIP WITH  
  
FANFICTION.NET  
  
Sequels:  
  
HALLWAYS  
  
Coming this Thanksgiving  
  
SECRETS  
  
Coming this Thanksgiving  
  
LOVE'S A'SHOOTIN'  
  
Coming in 2004  
  
Special thanks:  
  
Rachael, who gave me this idea and gave me some ideas as we RPGed it.  
  
Sam, who also gave me a few ideas and wrote her own Holes fanfic.  
  
Louis Sachar, for writing HOLES in the first place.  
  
Walt Disney Pictures for making the movie.  
  
Andrew Davis for directing it.  
  
Everyone else who worked on the movie.  
  
All the actors who did a GREAT job in the movie.  
  
All the characters who make up HOLES.  
  
To fanfiction.net for letting people like me put their fanfics on here.  
  
Everyone who read and reviewed this story!  
  
Fridays, for giving me time from homework and other stuff to write three chapters today.  
  
Michelle Branch, Phil Collins, Faith Hill, Lillix, Disney, for being the wonderful individuals you are and writing all those songs that helped me get ideas for this fanfic. 


End file.
